Toi ou un autre
by lexiane
Summary: Max fait croire à Logan qu'elle sort avec Alec pour le tenir à distance et tout se passe à merveille… jusqu'au jour où leur mensonge devient une réalité.


**Titre **: TOI OU UN AUTRE…

**Auteur** : lexi

**Disclamer** : Dark Angel appartient à James Cameron, la Fox, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire et les nouveaux personnages le sont.

**Pairing** : Max & Alec, of course !

**Résumé** : Max fait croire à Logan qu'elle sort avec Alec pour le tenir à distance et tout se passe à merveille… jusqu'au jour où leur mensonge devient une réalité.

Les pensées sont en italique.

* * *

- C'est dingue qu'un film puisse être aussi nul !  
- Ce n'était pas nul !  
- Oh, je t'en prie, Alec, qu'Hollywood ne fasse que des navets depuis l'Impulsion, ça se comprend, ils n'ont plus les moyens de se payer des scénaristes décents, mais ça, c'était juste… juste… nul. Suprêmement nul. Abyssalement nul.

Max déverrouilla la porte de son appartement et entra, Alec sur les talons.

- Ce n'était pas nul. C'était un chouette film, prônant des valeurs traditionnelles et une vision très… réjouissante de la famille !

Elle se retourna, les poings sur les hanches, un air atterré sur le visage, avant de remarquer son petit sourire et de réaliser qu'il était en train de se payer sa tête. Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Très drôle, Alec, vraiment. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois qu'on laisse Joshua décider du programme.

Le sourire d'Alec redoubla. Max, Cindy et lui s'étaient réunis chez Joshua pour une soirée vidéo et c'était l'homme-chien qui avait choisi le film. Alec s'était réjoui. Beethoven. Il s'était demandé comment un film sur un compositeur de musique classique avait pu lui échapper à lui, le pianiste émérite, mais peu importait, il se faisait une joie de rattraper ses lacunes. Max avait fait preuve d'un enthousiasme plus mesuré, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien qui puisse ternir la joie de Joshua.

Et puis le film avait commencé et… Beethoven était un chien. Évidemment. Encore que chien n'était pas le terme approprié. Gigantesque bavoir sur pattes, c'était mieux. Alec voyait d'ici l'ami Ludwig se retourner dans sa tombe. Il ne manquait plus que la célébration des noces de l'immonde clébard au son du _Clair de lune _et le sacrilège serait complet. Il avait vu Max se décomposer minute après minute alors qu'ils subissaient cette torture, pendant qu'il essayait péniblement de faire illusion devant Joshua. C'était Cindy qui avait été la plus maligne de tous, elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur le canapé sans même attendre la fin de la première demi-heure.

A la seconde où le générique de fin avait défilé sur l'écran, lui et Max étaient partis, achevés par l'idée lancée par Joshua de regarder le film suivant. Ils avaient prétexté la nécessité de se coucher tôt car ils travaillaient le lendemain pour s'en aller et lâchement laissé Cindy sur place après avoir fait promettre à l'homme-chien de ne pas la réveiller. De ne surtout pas la réveiller. Parce qu'ils doutaient que l'afro-américaine leur pardonne un jour de l'avoir plantée là, au beau milieu de Beethoven 2. Même le flegme légendaire d'Original Cindy avait ses limites.

Quand lui et Max s'étaient retrouvés dans la rue et que la porte s'étaient refermée sur Joshua, ils avaient été pris d'un fou rire irrépressible et il leur avait fallu le trajet complet jusqu'à l'appartement que partageaient les deux jeunes femmes pour se calmer.

Alec regarda Max passer dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard en ayant troqué son jean contre un pantalon de jogging. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir.

- Tu veux manger un truc ? demanda Max en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur de la cuisine.  
- Manger, non, mais je boirais bien un verre…

Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Rêve, Alec, ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner un prétexte pour tomber ivre mort sur mon canapé !  
- C'est un canapé très confortable, tu sais, pas besoin d'être ivre mort pour l'apprécier !

Accoudé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle lui tira la langue et il sourit. Parfois, il devait se pincer pour réaliser à quel point ces six dernières semaines avaient bouleversé leurs rapports. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert il y a presque deux mois que Logan et Asha se tournaient autour, ça l'avait mise dans une rage folle. Le Veilleur voulait tourner la page ? Soit. Elle allait lui montrer ce à quoi il tournait le dos. Elle lui avait demandé comme un "service" de jouer les petits amis. Et autant dire que ça n'avait pas réjoui Alec, loin de là.

L'état actuel de ses relations avec Max le satisfaisait parfaitement. Leurs prises de bec incessantes étaient suffisamment énervantes pour qu'il se souvienne pourquoi l'idée de craquer pour elle était de la folie, mais pas suffisamment pour entraîner une rupture relationnelle définitive, et ce statu quo lui convenait tout à fait. D'accord, peut-être pas tout à fait – laisser tomber définitivement les engueulades aurait été encore plus satisfaisant – mais en tout cas, suffisant.

Mais jouer les petits amis ? Ca impliquait un nombre conséquent de baisers et autres attouchements qui faisaient courir un trop grand risque à sa santé mentale. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait dit non… pendant à peu près une heure. Parce que s'il savait dire non à Max, ça se saurait, pas vrai ? Et puis, en lui rendant ce 'service', il marquait des points face à Logan et il devait l'admettre, voir la tête que faisait le Veilleur à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur Max, à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Max, et bien c'était jouissif.

Il n'avait rien contre l'ordinaire, c'était un type très sympathique, mais son coté Monsieur Perfection avait tendance à lui taper sur le système. Surtout quand son dévouement pour la Cause consistait à les envoyer au casse-pipe, Max et lui, pendant que lui restait planqué bien sagement derrière ses chers ordinateurs. Alors pour une fois que c'était Logan qui avait le mauvais rôle, il n'allait pas sans plaindre. Il aurait peut-être eu mauvaise conscience si Max et Logan avaient effectivement été en couple, mais leur simulacre de vie amoureuse, un couple ? Ben voyons…

Donc, lui et Max étaient devenus… quelque chose. Petits amis ? Définitivement non, leur 'relation' se limitait aux lieux publics. Amis avec extras ? Non plus, parce que s'ils avaient allègrement passé la première et la seconde base, le tango à l'horizontale n'avait jamais été au programme. Et c'était tant mieux parce que… coucher avec Max ? Ils pourraient tout simplement envoyer leur 'amitié' aux oubliettes après ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quelle ardeur ils jouaient la comédie des sentiments à Logan… Une comédie très stimulante qui impliquait des contacts très rapprochés et des douches froides un peu trop fréquentes. Six semaines et il savait déjà très précisément où toucher Max pour qu'elle s'enflamme… et réciproquement. Très mauvais. Très très mauvais.

Depuis quelques jours, il envisageait sérieusement de lui demander de cesser leur petit jeu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils 'sortaient' ensemble, c'était Logan. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait au Veilleur de sortir avec la femme sur laquelle il craquait depuis des mois, il aurait sûrement beaucoup ri. Mais là, il ne riait plus, parce que plus les semaines passaient et plus se contenter d'une relation de façade lui était pénible.

Mais il la regarda s'approcher de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et il sut qu'il ne dirait rien. Parce qu'il aimait cette relation, et là il ne parlait pas de la partie 'contacts rapprochés'. Il parlait de cette complicité qu'ils avaient développée ces dernières semaines, de ces heures passées à discuter chez lui, chez elle, ou au Crash autour d'un verre. Tous ces moments pendant lesquels elle oubliait qu'elle était sensée le détester. Comme maintenant où elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé à coté de lui. Lui demander d'arrêter leur comédie, c'était prendre le risque de la voir reprendre ses distances. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour les choses tourneraient de la façon qu'il espérait… Peut-être. Un jour.

La voix de Max le tira de ses réflexions.

- Tu as l'air songeur…, demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu vas bien ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je vais toujours bien. Mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer, dit-il avec un soupir.

Elle posa la main sur son bras.

- Reste encore un peu, il est tôt.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Vrai, mais on s'est couché tard toute cette semaine et j'ai besoin mes heures de sommeil, MOI !  
- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi raisonnable ?

Il prit un air faussement vexé.

- Hey ! C'est du boulot d'entretenir ce corps d'athlète, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Du sommeil et de l'exercice, c'est ça, le secret.

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de demander à quel type d'exercice tu fais allusion, Alec, c'est tellement évident.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Allons, Maxie, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as proposé de rester ? plaisanta-t-il. Terminer la soirée de façon beaucoup plus… plaisante ?

Il lui sourit malicieusement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle réagisse à la provocation, mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur son visage. Elle le fixait d'un air étrange et il sentit la nervosité le gagner instantanément alors qu'il refaisait en un éclair la conversation dans sa tête, se demandant à quel moment il avait pu dépasser les bornes. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas comporté différemment de d'habit…

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Max l'embrassait. Ok, ça ce n'était pas nouveau, ils étaient devenus des experts en la matière ces dernières semaines. De son point de vue, leurs baisers étaient même nettement au dessus de la moyenne niveau sensations fortes… Non, le problème, c'est que Max l'embrassait. Lui. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Seuls. Sans Logan dans les parages. Ni personne d'autre. Ce qui était la définition du terme seul quand on y réfléchissait bien. Ce qui en disait long sur l'effet du baiser en question sur ses capacités de raisonnement.

La seconde de stupéfaction passée, Alec entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de la jeune femme envahit sa bouche. Il ne sut pas si c'était le fait de savoir que, pour une fois, ce baiser n'était motivé par aucune comédie, mais il l'enflamma comme aucun autre avant lui. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et leur étreinte se resserra. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, encore et encore, avec toujours plus de fièvre. Max se redressa soudain et, d'un geste fluide, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

Les mains d'Alec se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme, remontant jusqu'à la courbe de ses seins. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou et Max s'arc-bouta contre lui, renversant la tête en arrière pour lui donner libre accès. Elle gémit de plaisir et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Son geste eut sur lui l'effet d'un électrochoc, remettant son cerveau en route. Il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça. S'il cédait ce soir, tout serait différent demain. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses allaient évoluer entre Max et lui, mais ils avaient réussi à atteindre une sorte d'équilibre fragile et il savait que ce qui était en train de se passer allait tout détruire. La repousser en douceur fut probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite.

- Max, non…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque entre deux baisers. Arrête ça, s'il te plaît…

Elle recula légèrement, ses lèvres, à peine à quelques millimètres des siennes, arborant un sourire ironique.

- Je t'en prie, Alec, murmura-t-elle avec une moue tentatrice. Depuis quand cette 'activité' te pose-t-elle un problème ?

Elle posa les lèvres sur son cou et il bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux en sentant ses lèvres descendre le long de sa jugulaire.

- Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis une de tes blondes, continua-t-elle entre deux baisers. Moi ou une autre, quelle importance ?

Il encaissa ses mots comme si elle l'avait giflée, abasourdi. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprenait ses lèvres avec fièvre. Elle finit rapidement de dégrafer sa ceinture, glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt et effleurant ses abdominaux de ses doigts, et il perdit toute capacité de penser. Ses mains descendirent encore plus bas alors que ses hanches commençaient à onduler contre lui. Son corps réagit involontairement à la stimulation et il ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'une vague de désir brut lui enflammait les reins.

Il finit par capituler et glissa les mains dans sa chevelure, maintenant sa tête contre la sienne alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre, leurs langues se mêlant en un ballet toujours plus incendiaire. Les mains d'Alec descendirent jusqu'aux hanches de Max et il la plaqua contre lui, lui faisant ressentir tout le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Il se leva du canapé, les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour ne pas interrompre leur étreinte, et il marcha jusqu'à la chambre, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le lit, la faisant basculer sous lui.

Ils se déshabillèrent avec une urgence fébrile et la suite ne fut qu'un tourbillon de plaisir.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin…_

Max ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi plus de quelques minutes. Ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité, pensa-t-elle lorsque son esprit brumeux commença à reconstituer heure par heure la soirée de la veille. Elle rougit soudain. Seigneur, si on lui avait dit un jour que le sexe pouvait être aussi explosif, elle aurait mis ses scrupules de coté il y a bien longtemps…

Elle tendit la main sur le coté, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur du corps d'Alec à travers le drap, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'autre coté du lit et réalisa qu'elle était seule. Elle se redressa brusquement, soudain bien réveillée, et fit le tour de la chambre du regard, essayant de repérer un signe même infime qu'il avait passé la nuit ici, mais n'en trouva aucun.

Max s'extirpa du lit, enroulant le drap autour d'elle et sortit de la chambre en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement irrépressible qui l'avait saisie. Elle entra dans le salon et la seule personne qu'elle y vit fut Cindy. Elle regarda son amie avec un visage impassible.

- Alec est parti, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle simplement, sans prendre la peine de feindre que rien ne s'était passé cette nuit.

Les murs de l'appartement étaient fins comme du papier à cigarette et ils avaient entendu l'afro-américaine rentrer aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Elle savait pertinemment que Cindy n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Son amie secoua la tête d'un air navré. Max la regarda calmement, essayant vainement d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même son sentiment d'humiliation et le froid qu'elle ressentait soudain.

- Bien.

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Quand Alec passa les portes de Jampony ce matin là, il réprima un mouvement de contrariété. Il avait essayé d'arriver le plus tard possible dans l'espoir qu'elle serait déjà partie, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait même hésité à se faire porter pâle, mais il était arrivé en retard un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps – des trucs importants à faire pour Terminal City qui ne pouvaient pas attendre – au point que même lui, le golden boy en titre, était dans le collimateur de Normal. Et puis, ne pas venir ce matin aurait été comme admettre que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit lui posait un problème… Plutôt mourir.

Même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette planète, il allait mettre un point d'honneur à s'assurer qu'elle se sente aussi minable que lui. Il avait pris cette nuit la ferme résolution de la détester plus que n'importe quoi au monde et il allait s'y tenir, pour une fois. Pas question de céder devant elle comme il en avait si bien l'habitude, et tant pis si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de mesquin et de pathétique.

Elle était debout devant son casier, écoutant avec Cindy le bavardage de Sketchy. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais il sut à sa raideur soudaine qu'elle avait perçu son arrivée. Il parierait n'importe quoi qu'elle était même en train de l'attendre de pied ferme, histoire de lui passer un savon avant d'aller travailler. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était que leur 'trêve' de ces dernières semaines était terminée. Il savait même ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis : comment LUI, Alec, crétin congénital, avait-il osé la laisser en plan, après qu'ELLE, Max, ait daigné – daigné ! – coucher avec lui ? Elle était tellement prévisible…

Il serra les dents et se prépara mentalement à l'affrontement, se maudissant pour avoir cédé, pour ne pas s'en être tenu à ses bonnes résolutions de ne SURTOUT PAS essayer d'aller plus loin avec elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis de l'ordre dans sa vie amoureuse. De ne pas tout gâcher, de ne pas la laisser tout gâcher sur un coup de tête… Il essaya d'ignorer la brusque accélération de son pouls alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses trois amis d'un pas tranquille, offrant à la vue de tous un visage calme et serein. Max s'était enfin retournée et le regardait approcher, les sourcils froncés.

- Alec ! le salua Sketchy alors qu'il s'approchait de son casier. Tu es justement la personne que je voulais voir…

Le coursier s'appuya sur le casier à coté du sien et se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

- J'voulais te parler hier soir et t'étais pas au Crash, vieux.

Alec haussa les épaules.

- J'étais occupé ailleurs.

Il sentit Max se tendre derrière lui et retint un sourire sarcastique. A nouveau, il lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Parlera, parlera pas ?

- Je suis sûr que c'était une bombe, mon pote, commenta distraitement Sketchy en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Bref, revenons-en à mon problème… J'ai livré ce paquet, hier, et il y avait cette fille, blonde, bien roulée… Tu vois le genre ?

Alec lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé.

- Je vois le genre.  
- Ouais, je suis sûr que je lui ai plu, continua Sketchy, nerveux. Mais je sais pas trop comment l'inviter, alors je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais, tu sais, me donner un tuyau ou deux. Après tout, c'est toi l'expert es filles, il suffit que tu les approches pour qu'elles tombent comme des mouches, alors…

La main parfaitement manucurée de Cindy se posa sur son épaule.

- Sketchy, Normal t'appelle, dit-elle en le poussant vers le comptoir.  
- J'ai rien entendu ! protesta le coursier.  
- C'est parce que tu parles trop… Allez, dégage !

Elle se retourna vers Alec et lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner se planter devant son casier, le laissant face à Max. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air impatient.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Je n'attendais pas une déclaration de ta part, Alec, lâcha-t-elle, visiblement furieuse. Mais tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence d'être là quand je me suis réveillée ce matin !  
- Ne me dis pas que tu es du genre à réclamer un câlin au réveil, Maxie…, se moqua-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de son casier et en tira calmement son sac.

- Tu rêves, Alec, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Mais ça me crève le cœur d'avoir manqué une si belle occasion de te virer de mon lit !

Il lui fit face, son éternel sourire sarcastique vissé aux lèvres.

- Et bien, maintenant que je sais que ce genre de petits plaisirs suffisent à t'envoyer au septième ciel, la prochaine fois, on passera directement à cette partie du programme, ça nous évitera de perdre notre temps ! railla-t-il.

Il la vit se crisper légèrement, sur la défensive. Visiblement, elle avait comprit au ton de sa voix que son humour n'était pas aussi léger que d'habitude.

- Autant te le dire tout de suite, Alec, si tu espères que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit se reproduise, tu peux attendre longtemps ! répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Alec secoua la tête.

_Bien sûr, Max, après tout, tout le monde sait bien que c'est MOI qui t'ai sauté dessus, pas vrai ?_

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Maxie, loin de moi l'envie de renouveler pareille expérience ! la rassura-t-il avec une ironie cinglante. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, Logan n'est qu'un ordinaire, lui trouvera ta… pauvre performance tout à fait satisfaisante !

Avec un détachement froid, il la regarda vaciller sous le choc, pendant que Cindy lâchait un hoquet de surprise indigné juste à coté d'eux. Mais il se moquait de ce que l'une ou l'autre pourrait dire, il n'était plus à une insulte près… Hier encore, il se serait probablement excusé de se montrer aussi blessant, mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que cette douleur sourde et cette nuit-là, cette nuit dont il avait rêvé pendant des mois et qui n'avait été au final qu'une complète humiliation.

Elle l'avait utilisé comme s'il n'était que le dernier des derniers. Et pire que tout, il s'était laissé faire. Parce que même à ce moment-là, il avait été suffisamment stupide pour penser qu'il arriverait à lui faire ressentir quelque chose… pour lui. Mais elle ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était s'envoyer en l'air, peu importe avec qui. Il l'avait regardé crier son nom, ployer sous ses poussées, sentit ses ongles lui griffer le dos, entendu ses gémissements de plaisir… Il s'était perdu en elle et il n'avait senti que le vide.

_Moi ou une autre, quelle importance ?_

Il la vit suffoquer de colère et claqua la porte de son casier, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Si elle attendait de lui qu'il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Il savait que Cindy se mettrait en quatre pour l'aider à se donner bonne conscience, comme d'habitude. Il était hors de question que lui-même lui facilite la tâche.

- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai plus intéressant à faire que discuter avec toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec, mettant brutalement fin à la conversation.

Il fit glisser son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas vif, sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Alors qu'il récupérait son vélo, il sentit qu'on le tirait par derrière. Il se retourna avec un soupir et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage furieux de Cindy avant de recevoir une gifle magistrale. La colère qu'il avait retenue jusqu'à maintenant lui remonta à la gorge et il lui saisit la main d'un geste vif, lui tordant le poignet dans le dos.

- Lève encore une fois la main sur moi et je réplique ! l'avertit-il d'une voix tranchante. Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

L'afro-américaine eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la colère dans ses yeux, certaine qu'à cet instant précis, mettre sa menace à exécution ne lui poserait aucun problème, mais elle continua à le regarder bien en face.

- Comment oses-tu parler à Max de cette façon ? demanda-t-elle en se dégageant violemment son poignet de son emprise.

Alec eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu as raison, railla-t-il. Elle est tellement fragile ! Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être en train de pleurer dans son coin, traumatisée parce que son meilleur ami Alec a été si brutal avec elle !  
- Je pense plutôt qu'elle doit être en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de t'arracher les yeux ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Et si tu veux mon avis, elle aura bien raison !  
- Rentre-toi une bonne chose dans le crâne, Cindy, je me moque éperdument de ce que toi ou elle pouvez bien penser ! répliqua-t-il vertement. Quant aux tendances violentes de cette chère Maxie, j'en fais mon affaire ! Qu'elle essaye seulement de m'approcher et je peux te promettre qu'elle ne sera pas déçue du voyage… Je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer ce qui se passe lorsque je ne me mets plus à son niveau comme j'en ai si bien l'habitude !

Cindy le regarda en silence, abasourdie par sa réaction.

- Ca ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Alec, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter comme ça après ce qui s'est passé entre vous cette nuit.

Alec leva un sourcil railleur.

- Ne me dis pas que Max a discuté avec toi des détails de ce… lamentable épisode ? Sainte Max, admettant à voix haute qu'elle s'est fait sauter par cet imbécile d'Alec ? Ce serait une première !  
- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, sombre crétin ! dit-elle vivement. Je te rappelle que j'habite dans le même appartement et que vous n'avez pas été particulièrement discrets !  
- Et bien maintenant, on sera trois à savoir qu'il y a au moins une chose que Max apprécie venant de ma petite personne ! Et ça aussi, c'est une première !

Le transgénique enfourna rageusement le paquet qu'il tenait à la main dans son sac.

- Tu devrais retourner la voir, elle va avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se lamenter, et tout le monde sait que tu es la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider Max à entretenir son égo !  
- Si tu me disais ce qu'il y a, Alec ? Je trouve ton attitude plutôt… déplacée, fit calmement remarquer Cindy. Max n'est certainement pas la première fille avec laquelle tu couches, mais je pensais que vous étiez devenus amis… ou en tout cas suffisamment proches pour que tu ne la ranges pas sur l'étagère 'fille d'un soir' avec les autres !

La colère d'Alec retomba comme un soufflet, remplacée soudain par une grande lassitude. Et dire qu'hier, il avait eu la bêtise d'espérer l'espace d'un dixième de seconde que peut-être – peut-être – tout ne lui retomberait pas sur le dos… Mais il s'agissait de Max, voyons ! Comment l'idée que ce soit elle qui ait été à l'origine de leur… dérapage pouvait-elle même effleurer qui que ce soit ?

Que Max n'ait pas une très haute opinion de lui ne l'étonnait guère, elle imaginait toujours le pire en ce qui le concernait. Mais que Cindy le rabaisse elle aussi au rang d'un vulgaire coureur de jupons, elle qui n'avait rien d'une vierge effarouchée si on se référait au nombre de 'chéries' qui défilaient dans sa chambre à coucher – et là aussi guère plus d'une nuit, la plupart du temps –, c'était presque plus blessant que tout le reste… Il la regarda quelques instants en silence.

- Et bien, réjouis-toi, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix calme, le visage impassible, maintenant au moins, lorsqu'elle dira que je ne suis qu'un connard, tu pourras acquiescer en y mettant tout ton cœur…

Il récupéra son vélo d'un geste brusque et s'éloigna d'un pas tendu, sans se retourner.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Max était assise dans l'appartement de Logan devant la baie vitrée, observant le vide depuis de longues minutes. Son plan pour le rendre jaloux avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances… Elle avait vu son air choqué la première fois qu'il les avait croisés, Alec et elle. Ils étaient tous au Crash, elle assise sur les genoux d'Alec alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu serrer les dents, le regard jaloux, et s'était presque sentie coupable… Et puis Asha était arrivée et l'avait rejoint à table et sa culpabilité était partie en fumée. Et pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi, ce petit manège avait continué.

Et parlant d'Alec, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir trouvé la situation plutôt drôle. Il suffisait de voir de quelle façon il redoublait d'attention lorsqu'il sentait les yeux de Logan se poser sur eux, comme s'il cherchait à voir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait pousser la comédie avant que Logan ne craque. Et au fil des jours, Max s'était prise au jeu. Elle s'était surprise à lui retourner ses baisers avec ardeur, à ne plus repousser ses mains lorsqu'elles se glissaient sous son débardeur pour effleurer sa peau… A raccrocher au nez de Logan lorsqu'il avait finalement appelé parce qu'il voulait 'parler'.

Lorsqu'Alec l'avait su – _merci, Cindy, on ne t'a jamais appris à tenir ta langue ?_ – il avait fait la grimace. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi, c'était ce qu'elle voulait après tout, récupérer Logan, non ? Elle avait haussé les épaules sans répondre et il l'avait prévenue à ce moment là qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, elle finirait se brûler, qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours jouer impunément avec les sentiments des autres. Elle s'était moquée de lui sans penser une seconde qu'il ne parlait peut-être pas seulement des sentiments de Logan…

Alec… Elle s'était tellement habituée à sa présence à ses cotés ses dernières semaines que ces trois jours de solitude lui avaient semblé interminables, lui laissant bien trop de temps pour penser. Depuis leur dispute à Jampony, les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés avaient été en rapport avec Terminal City. En dehors de ça, il n'aurait pas agi autrement si elle avait été invisible. Elle avait décroché son téléphone pour l'appeler un millier de fois, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de composer le numéro. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire…

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Maxie, je suis loin d'avoir envie de renouveler pareille expérience ! Mais je te rassure tout de suite, Logan n'est qu'un ordinaire, lui trouvera ta pauvre performance tout à fait satisfaisante !_

Elle lutta pour refouler ses larmes. Cette nuit avec lui l'avait tellement remuée qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Et lui avait tout balayé d'une phrase sèche et blessante. Elle posa le front sur ses genoux repliés devant elle avec un soupir. Elle aurait du essayer de lui parler calmement au lieu de lui tomber dessus comme elle l'avait fait, mais à sa décharge, trouver le lit vide ce matin là avait été un sacré choc… Maudites soient ses mauvaises habitudes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alec, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se comporte avec lui de façon aussi irréfléchie ?

Elle se moquait éperdument de son commentaire sur ses performances, vraies ou supposées, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas seulement été blessant, il avait été cruel. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à Alec, du moins, pas au Alec qu'elle connaissait, celui de qui elle était devenue si proche ces dernières semaines. Celui avec qui elle parlait des heures au téléphone, celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner juste parce qu'il adorait la voir sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait bien essayé de se dire que finalement, il n'en valait pas la peine, mais elle ne s'était pas voilée la face longtemps, elle ne savait que trop bien qui avait provoqué les choses ce soir là.

Elle avait su qu'elle faisait une monumentale erreur dès que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes cette nuit là. La limite franchie de trop. Ils s'étaient embrassés encore et encore ces dernières semaines, elle l'avait laissé la toucher, apprivoiser son corps sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle en était presque venue à oublier que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu dont elle avait fini par oublier les règles. Mais ce soir-là, ça avait été différent. Infiniment plus… intime. Infiniment plus perturbant. Comme si les choses étaient exactement comme elle devait être. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il n'arrête pas, pour qu'il lui fasse oublier tout le reste, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

Alec l'avait repoussée doucement, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils faisaient une bêtise et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là. Et au lieu de l'écouter, elle lui avait forcé la main. Oh, Alec n'était pas si aisément manipulable, mais il n'était qu'un être humain après tout, et même si elle n'était pas aussi expérimentée que lui question sexe, elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour faire perdre la tête à un homme. Et vu avec quelle… ardeur ils avaient tous les deux joué la comédie à Logan, elle s'était bien doutée qu'elle viendrait sans peine à bout de ses réticences.

Et il avait fini par capituler. Elle avait pu dire à la seconde près à quel moment il avait mis sa raison sur pause, ce moment précis où il avait oublié toute prudence pour la déshabiller avec fièvre. Il avait été tendre, au début du moins, et elle avait fermé les yeux, terrifiée par ce qu'il avait éveillé en elle, ces sentiments dont elle ne voulait pas. Son histoire avec Logan était déjà tellement compliquée qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour Alec lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas que les choses deviennent plus… personnelles entre eux qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être plus intimes qu'à cet instant précis.

Et puis, elle avait senti son humeur changer. Envolée, la tendresse, il lui avait fait l'amour avec une sorte d'urgence, de colère froide qui l'avait presque effrayée. Ses gestes étaient devenus plus brusques, moins contrôlés, et il l'avait poussée jusqu'à ses limites, comme s'il avait voulu la punir d'être là, entre ses bras. Elle s'était adaptée à son rythme, se laissant aller comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait entre les bras de quelqu'un. Il l'avait fait sienne d'un mouvement souple et lui avait fait perdre la tête encore et encore jusqu'au matin. Elle avait savouré la moindre minute.

Et puis, elle s'était réveillée et avait trouvé le lit vide, avant qu'il ne lui parle comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là, comme si elle n'était que l'une de ces autres qu'il ramenait chez lui pour un soir. Comme si elle n'avait aucune importance.

Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, Logan l'avait appelée, encore, lui demandant une nouvelle fois de le rejoindre pour discuter. Elle avait accepté cette fois car elle savait que les choses étaient allées trop loin, qu'il était temps de mettre les chose au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle aurait été bien inspirée de le faire plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait rejoint pour dîner et il l'avait accueillie avec ce sourire plein de chaleur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle avait senti son ressentiment fondre comme neige au soleil. Qui était-elle pour le blâmer de cette histoire avec Asha ? Elle avait été plus loin avec Alec ces six dernières semaines qu'en deux ans de 'relation' avec lui…

Elle devrait se réjouir après tout, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Elle l'avait fait mariner six semaines, mais Logan était là, simple, facile à vivre… normal. Et au lieu de se réjouir, elle restait plantée devant cette fenêtre, le plus loin possible de cette cuisine où elle savait qu'il l'attendait, avec son vin pré-Impulsion, ses pâtes et ses préoccupations humanistes… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle penser à autre chose qu'à Alec ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour rejeter le blâme sur lui, se sentait-elle aussi coupable ?

Parce que ce matin-là à Jampony, il avait été tout sauf… Alec. Alec était drôle, Alec était exaspérant, Alec la faisait systématiquement enrager, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu se montrer délibérément blessant, ni faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté gratuite. Il était en colère contre elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Elle s'était comportée en égoïste, agissant comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, sans se soucier du fait que ses actions pouvaient le blesser. Elle avait eu si mal en voyant Logan essayer de l'oublier avec Asha, en voyant que lui réussissait à avancer alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'était servie d'Alec pour le lui faire payer et il avait accepté de jouer le jeu parce que, quoi qu'elle en dise, il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui… Et maintenant que Logan était revenu vers elle, alors même qu'il y avait toujours ce satané virus entre eux, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Alec, à cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé et qui, à la lumière du jour, s'était révélée n'être qu'un incommensurable fiasco. Par sa faute. Elle se sentait minable. Seigneur, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi minable de toute sa vie…

Elle entendit Logan l'appeler de la cuisine, annonçant que le dîner était prêt, et elle se leva péniblement pour le rejoindre à table, comme engourdie. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire.

- All' dente, comme tu les aimes, commenta-t-il joyeusement en posant leurs assiettes sur la table.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui, elle le détailla avec attention, pensive. Rien n'avait changé, elle le regardait toujours de la même façon et elle ressentait toujours la même chose, cette sensation de chaleur et de sécurité, ce bien-être si familier alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Alors pourquoi avait-elle une telle impression de vide et de perte ? Elle réalisa soudain que c'était tout simplement parce qu'une seule nuit avec un autre avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus.

Elle voulait vivre quelque chose d'explosif. Elle voulait quelqu'un capable de lui faire perdre la tête à la seconde où il posait les mains sur sa peau, quelqu'un capable tour à tour de la brusquer ou d'être tendre. Quelqu'un d'imprévisible, pour qui la parfaite soirée à deux ne devait pas forcément commencer par un dîner en tête à tête. Elle voulait Alec, peu importe qu'il soit arrogant et insupportable. Elle voulait Alec et elle le voulait tellement à cet instant précis qu'elle avait envie de hurler.

Parce qu'elle admettait enfin que même s'il n'y avait pas eu de virus, il n'y aurait jamais eu d'étincelles non plus entre Logan et elle. Tout entre eux avait toujours été tiède et elle voulait que ça brûle. Après cette fameuse nuit, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se contenter de moins et elle savait aussi que Logan ne pourrait jamais soutenir la comparaison, tout simplement parce qu'il était trop ordinaire pour elle et elle trop transgénique pour lui. Elle voulait aimer quelqu'un qui soit son égal, qui sache lui tenir tête, quelqu'un qui la comprenne, quelqu'un qui ne l'obligerait pas à devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé que le silence avait envahi la pièce, que Logan la regardait sans un mot depuis de longues minutes, comme s'il essayait de lire la progression de ses pensées sur son visage.

- Max ? finit-il par dire.

Elle sursauta, brutalement tirée de ses réflexions, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle. Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs…  
- C'est ce que je constate…, dit-il avec un soupir. D'accord… Si on arrêtait ce petit jeu ?

Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Elle qui avait espéré ne pas avoir cette conversation tout de suite… Elle pourrait jouer les autruches, prétendre ne pas comprendre, mais il était là, la fixant calmement, et elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

- Parce que ce n'est que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeu…, répondit-elle doucement, songeuse.

Il se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, et ne répondit pas.

- Tu veux qu'on soit honnête, Logan, lui rappela-t-elle. Alors ne te défile pas maintenant.

Il se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, finit-il par dire. Asha est… Elle est mignonne, intelligente, on s'entend bien, tous les deux…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Toi et moi, on ne va plus nulle part, Max, et depuis longtemps, admets-le, continua-t-il.

Il lui fit un faible sourire.

- Quel mal y a-t-il de vouloir passer à autre chose ?  
- Aucun, vu les circonstances, finit-elle par admettre à contrecœur. Mais je pensais que, toi entre tous, tu aurais le cran de me le dire en face.  
- Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te consoler…, fit-il remarquer avec amertume.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes en silence, comprenant enfin.

- Je vois…, murmura-t-elle. Ca n'avait rien de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et Asha. Tu es sortie avec elle uniquement pour que je vous voie ensemble… J'ai raison ?

Il eut la décence de paraître embarrassé une fraction de seconde.

- Tu as fait la même chose avec Alec, Max, tu es plutôt mal placée pour me faire la morale…  
- Alec n'est pas amoureux de moi, contrairement à Asha, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas aussi sûre de ça.

Elle garda un visage impassible, alors que son cœur s'accélérait soudain. Se pouvait-il que… ? Non, c'était Alec. Alec. L'idée même qu'il puisse être amoureux d'elle vu la façon dont elle l'avait toujours traité était tout simplement… surréaliste. Elle s'arrangea pour éluder la question.

- On ne parle pas d'Alec ou d'Asha ici, Logan, mais de toi et moi.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soient deux sujets si différents…, murmura-t-il.

Elle se raidit, sur la défensive.

- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Franchement ? Que je serais curieux de savoir jusqu'à quel point vous jouiez la comédie, lui et toi, demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, avant de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il tristement.

Elle songea un instant à lui mentir, à lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées, mais elle réalisa que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité, Logan.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

- Crois-moi sur parole, je ne voulais pas…  
- … tomber amoureuse d'Alec ? finit-il à sa place.

L'entendre le dire à voix haute fut un vrai choc pour elle. A cet instant précis, elle prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point elle s'était plantée. A cet instant précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un lui assure que tout irait bien, que les dégâts n'étaient pas irréparables. Elle refoula péniblement ses larmes et repoussa son assiette à peine entamée, son appétit envolé.

Silencieux en face d'elle, Logan la regarda longuement, le cœur serré, réalisant que ses pires craintes s'étaient – finalement – réalisées. Il aurait du s'y attendre, elle et Alec étaient un peu trop bien assortis. Il s'était toujours demandé combien de temps il faudrait aux deux transgéniques pour comprendre que leurs disputes incessantes n'étaient au final qu'un moyen comme un autre d'ignorer bien d'autres choses. Il avait pris ce risque lorsqu'il avait décidé de sortir avec Asha.

Il était las de se voiler la face, las d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Et ça lui faisait mal de constater, à chaque fois que Max et Alec étaient côte à côte, à quel point les deux transgéniques semblaient en phase, même si Max passait le plus clair de son temps à le nier. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle le pensait, il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais plus ceux qu'il espérait. Leur relation était plus basée sur des espoirs déçus que sur une réalité tangible, et il fallait que ça cesse. Même si ça voulait dire laisser le champ libre à Alec.

- Il faut que tu le lui dises, Max, dit-il d'une voix calme, sans rien laisser paraître de sa peine. Nous avons tous les deux tellement attendu que nous avons laissé passer notre chance… Ne fais pas la même erreur avec lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ?  
- Je t'en prie, Max, au point où on en est, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre qui serait pire que d'avoir admis que tu l'aimes ! railla-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide, mais une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues. Il pâlit, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

- Je vois, commenta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Effectivement, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne parle pas de ça…

Elle le regarda enfin, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais, finit-elle par lâcher.

Il vit qu'elle était sincère. Et il réalisa avec tristesse qu'en fin de compte, ni l'un ni l'autre avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Le destin avait tout simplement joué contre eux.

- Oui, moi aussi, Max…

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Alec était entré au Crash aux alentours de dix heures. Il avait hésité à choisir un autre bar, mais il était déterminé à ne pas laisser Max lui gâcher la vie. Il l'avait repérée à la seconde où il avait passé la porte, assise au fond de la salle avec OC et Sketchy, à leur table habituelle. Le coursier lui avait fait un signe de la main, l'encourageant à les rejoindre, mais il avait décliné l'invitation d'un mouvement de tête. Normal l'avait retenu au boulot jusqu'à une heure impossible et la journée avait été longue. Il se sentait tellement las ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se joindre à eux et de feindre que tout allait bien.

Il s'installa au bar, regardant le barman approcher.

- Je te sers comme d'habitude ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Scotch, acquiesça Alec. Mets-m'en un double.

Il saisit le verre posé devant lui et avala une gorgée du liquide ambré, savourant la brûlure de l'alcool, sentant pour la première fois depuis des jours son corps se réchauffer un peu. Il s'efforça de ne pas faire attention à ses "amis" attablés dans l'arrière-salle. Pourquoi se soucier d'eux, de toute façon ? A part Sketchy, aucun ne souhaitait réellement sa présence à leur table, et rien qu'à l'idée de commencer une quelconque conversation avec Max, il en avait la nausée…

Sa main se crispa autour de son verre quand il réalisa qu'alors même qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, elle avait toujours le don de parasiter ses pensées… Ça l'énervait à un point inimaginable. Que faudrait-il pour qu'il l'oublie une bonne fois pour toutes ? A cet instant précis, déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour ne plus avoir à la croiser lui semblait être une solution incroyablement attrayante. Mais en attendant d'avoir recours à une solution aussi radicale, il était là, au Crash, enchaînant verre sur verre dans l'espoir de finir cette fabuleuse soirée ivre mort, tout en sachant que les chances que ça arrive étaient proches du néant. Merci Manticore.

- Salut, Alec.

Il sursauta, tiré de ses sombres pensées, et tourna la tête vers la voix familière. Il se retrouva face à une jolie blonde au sourire engageant et la salua d'un mouvement de tête.

- Salut, Lindsay.

Elle s'assit sur le siège vide à coté de lui et fit signe au barman de lui servir la même chose que lui.

- Alors, beau gosse ? Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure et tu ressembles tout à fait à ces types qui essayent de noyer leurs idées noires dans l'alcool sans y arriver, fit-elle remarquer. Tu veux que je fasse le tour de la salle, histoire de lister toutes les filles qui se porteront volontaires pour te consoler ?

Il la regarda d'un air entendu et elle eut droit à son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

- Ou alors, je zappe le listing et on passe directement à la partie réconfortante, toi et moi…, continua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. J'en ai marre de mes derniers loosers en date, au moins ce soir, je sais que je ne serai pas déçue !

Alec secoua la tête, amusé. Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay… Elle était la seule fille à partager son lit régulièrement, cherchant exactement la même chose que lui : quelques heures de détente, sans la moindre implication émotionnelle. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les règles du jeu. Quand elle se montrait au Crash, ils discutaient pendant quelques heures de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête et finissaient généralement la soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne le tentait pas. Il aurait couché avec elle uniquement pour se prouver qu'il avait fait une croix sur Max, et non seulement il était assez lucide pour admettre que c'était un mensonge, mais il aimait beaucoup Lindsay. Dans le chaos qu'était sa vie, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie et, contrairement à Max, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se servir des autres pour se sentir mieux – même si dans le cas présent, il était prêt à parier que l'intéressée n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire.

- Pas ce soir, Linds', je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

Elle leva un sourcil surpris.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est une première.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai décidé de remplacer le sexe par le scotch, dit-il, ironique, portant un toast dans sa direction. Comme tu vois, je sais varier les plaisirs…

Elle eut un sourire railleur.

- Comme si l'alcool avait le moindre effet sur toi, Alec…, fit-elle négligemment remarquer. Encore que je serais assez intéressée de savoir quel est le seuil de tolérance de ton… incroyable métabolisme.

Il lui jeta un regard aigu. Touché. Il s'était toujours demandé jusqu'à quel point il arriverait à lui cacher sa nature transgénique… sans avoir de grands espoirs de ce coté là. Elle avait beau être une ordinaire, elle n'était pas interne en psychiatrie pour rien. Il la soupçonnait de ne pas apprécier sa compagnie uniquement pour ses prouesses au lit… Un type aussi sombre et torturé que lui, c'était un rêve pour n'importe quelle psychanalyste. Elle le lui avait même avoué une fois et il ne s'en formalisait pas, ça avait même plutôt tendance à l'amuser qu'elle essaye de le cerner ainsi.

Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il était depuis le moment où l'existence des transgéniques avait été publiquement révélée. Il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de cacher son code barre avant ce jour là et leur première nuit ensemble datait de bien avant. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, il trouvait ça plutôt réconfortant de savoir qu'elle était au courant et n'en avait au fond rien à faire. Il avait la sensation d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur, pour une fois, et ça faisait du bien.

- Une autre fois, je te promets de te laisser faire de moi ce que tu voudras ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique. Je sais que tu es d'une curiosité insatiable…  
- Et toi d'une sensualité débridée, Alec… D'où ma déception, dit-elle d'un ton faussement attristé.  
- Disons que je préfère oublier certaines choses au fond d'un verre plutôt qu'au fond d'un lit, je trouve ça plus correct envers la personne qui… me tient compagnie, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton neutre.

Lindsay le regarda un moment avec cette impression étrange qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à laquelle il faisait référence.

- Tout va bien, Alec ? lui demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur sa réponse. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise à son sujet ces derniers mois, c'est qu'il allait toujours bien, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne la détrompa pas.

- Je vais toujours bien, Lindsay.  
- Oui, je sais, commenta-t-elle avec un soupir. Je me demandais juste à quel point ton humeur morose est due à cette jolie brune que tu serrais de très près ces dernières semaines…

Elle le vit se crisper et sut qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille alors qu'il vidait son verre d'une traite et faisait signe au barman de lui resservir la même chose.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes patients, Lindsay, alors lâche-moi, tu veux ? dit-il sèchement.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de glisser de son tabouret.

- Lenny, lança-t-elle au barman, laisse tomber la commande de ce monsieur et mets le reste sur sa note, on part. Allez, viens ! rajouta-t-elle en lui jetant sa veste dans les bras.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lindsay, je ne suis pas intéressé, répéta-t-il, légèrement agacé par son insistance. Pas ce soir, d'accord ?  
- Je t'invitais juste à prendre un café, idiot, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Mais on va le prendre ailleurs, ici il y a trop de bruit, on ne peut pas discuter.  
- A quel moment ai-je dit que j'avais envie de parler ? fit-il sèchement remarquer.

Elle ne se formalisa pas de son ton peu engageant et haussa les épaules.

- Bien ! capitula-t-elle. Je parlerai et tu m'écouteras ! On n'a pas échangé un mot depuis quoi… trois semaines ? J'ai suffisamment à raconter pour deux ! Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai même à te faire oublier tes idées noires jusqu'à demain matin…

Il eut un sourire amusé, mais hésita quand même.

- Allez, viens ! répéta-t-elle en le prenant par la main.

Il eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste avec un soupir résigné, avant qu'elle ne le traîne vers la sortie.

* * *

De l'autre bout de la salle, Max avait regardé cette fille l'aborder au bar, lui arracher son premier sourire depuis des jours… Elle sentit monter en elle des envies de meurtres, en même temps qu'une douleur sourde. Elle savait comment le couple allait finir la soirée et aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant précis pour être à la place de la blonde, pour que ce soit elle qu'il accueille d'un sourire.

Mais malgré ses sentiments, elle décida de ne rien faire, de se comporter en adulte pour une fois. Après tout, il ne lui devait rien, elle n'avait pas à intervenir dans sa vie privée… Elle avait perdu ce droit il y a longtemps et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle repensa à sa discussion de la veille avec Logan, lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle devait lui parler, qu'Alec l'écouterait parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle… Elle secoua la tête, essayant vainement de repousser la lueur d'espoir que ça avait éveillé en elle. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était plus quelque chose qu'elle voulait croire que la vérité.

Elle poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers Cindy, réalisant que son amie regardait dans la même direction qu'elle… et qu'elle bouillait de colère. Elle se tourna vers elle pour parler et Max lui lança un regard d'avertissement, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle préférait attendre que Sketchy ne soit pas dans les parages pour parler de ça. Cindy se mordit les lèvres, tapant impatiemment du pied.

- Sketch', on n'a plus de bière… Ca t'ennuierait d'aller en chercher ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le coursier les enveloppa toutes les deux d'un regard aigu, sentant confusément que quelque chose lui échappait. L'humeur était particulière, ce soir. D'abord Alec qui refusait de se joindre à leur table et préférait boire seul au bar, puis Cindy qui avait fixé son dos toute la soirée d'un air furieux, et enfin Max qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche … Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai compris, dit-il en attrapant le pichet. Discussion entre filles, c'est ça ?

Cindy lui lança un regard reconnaissant et il s'éloigna vers le bar, atteignant l'extrémité du comptoir au moment où la nouvelle conquête d'Alec lui prenait la main et le traînait vers la porte. Il soupira, il en connaissait un qui passerait une meilleure soirée que lui… Encore qu'il était étonné, Alec et Max n'étaient pas sensés sortir ensemble ? Leur comportement réciproque avait frisé l'indécence ces dernières semaines et ce soir, Alec partait avec une autre ? Et surtout, Max le laissait faire ? Il haussa les épaules. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ces deux-là…

Au même instant, de l'autre coté de la salle, Cindy fit mine de descendre de son tabouret.

- Je vais le tuer, cet espèce de… ! fulmina-t-elle.

Max posa la main sur le bras de son amie, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Non, la retint-elle. Laisse-le.

Cindy lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu le laisses coucher avec toi hier et partir ce soir avec une autre ?  
- Oui, confirma calmement Max.

Son amie lâcha un hoquet de surprise, remarquant l'air détaché avec lequel la transgénique avait répondu. Elle secoua la tête.

- D'accord. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Max ?  
- Il est en colère contre moi, Cindy, expliqua patiemment Max. Si je me mêle de ses affaires ce soir, il ne me le pardonnera pas. Je ne veux pas aggraver les choses, même si ça m'oblige à mettre ma fierté de coté pour quelques heures…

Cindy lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Je trouve ton attitude plutôt… inattendue, avoua-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas, chou. Il couche avec toi, il te jette comme une moins que rien le lendemain matin, et tu ne dis rien ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
- Non, je ne vais pas bien, admit Max. Mais s'il faut en passer par là pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, peu importe ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Max hésita un instant.

- Parce que c'est le cas. Mais pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ce que je ressens avec toi, Cindy, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire d'excuse. La seule personne avec qui je veux en parler, c'est Alec, et pour le moment, il n'est pas prêt à m'écouter. Alors j'attends.

Son amie secoua la tête.

- Il ne mérite pas que tu le ménages, chou, il s'est conduit comme un salop…  
- Je lui ai forcé la main, Cindy, avoua Max, la gorge serrée. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive et je lui ai forcé la main. Et il m'en veut pour ça. Beaucoup.

Son amie secoua la tête.

- Max, tu es peut-être une bombe, mais Alec est… Alec, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Quelle que soit la façon dont c'est arrivé, je doute que ça se soit passé contre sa volonté.

Son sourire s'évanouit devant le silence de Max et elle comprit que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Chou… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air…, murmura Cindy, soudain inquiète, posant une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la transgénique.

Max prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se reprendre.

- Je l'espère, Cindy, finit-elle par lâcher. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point…

L'afro-américaine haussa les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant.

- Il se calmera. Il te pardonne toujours tout.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mais trop tard. Elle réalisa que c'était justement là le nœud du problème… Quoi que Max fasse, quelle que soit la façon dont elle agisse, Alec finissait toujours par tout lui passer. Elles en étaient venues à penser que ce serait toujours comme ça. Mais le transgénique était un être humain et il avait lui aussi ses limites, limites qu'il avait visiblement atteintes. Cindy revit son visage devant Jampony, l'amertume dans ses yeux. Il était parti furieux… et blessé, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Monsieur Je-vais-toujours-bien n'allait pas si bien que ça, en fin de compte… Elle allait parler à nouveau quand Sketchy revint à leur table.

- Un jour, il faudra vraiment qu'il m'explique comment il fait, dit le coursier en secouant la tête. Sérieux, comment peut-on réussir à partir main dans la main avec une fille après avoir discuté avec elle seulement deux minutes ? Il les hypnotise ou quoi ?

Max se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. Se défouler sur Sketchy ne la ferait pas se sentir mieux. Elle attrapa sa veste d'un geste brusque.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je suis crevée, annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
- Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? demanda Cindy, légèrement inquiète.

Max lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je vous vois demain.

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard de ses deux amis. OC finit par se tourner vers Sketchy, une lueur accusatrice dans le regard.

- Quoi ? demanda le coursier.

Son amie secoua la tête.

- C'est un don chez toi, de mettre les pieds dans le plat, hein ?

Sketchy prit un air surpris.

- Je t'en prie, depuis quand Max se soucie-t-elle d'Alec ? Même s'ils semblent mieux s'entendre ces derniers temps, ça fait des mois qu'il bosse avec nous et tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle le supporte à peine ! Vu comme elle lui parle la plupart du temps, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait envie d'aller voir ailleurs…

Cindy suivit Max des yeux alors qu'elle quittait le bar, le cœur serré. Si même Sketchy, habituellement toujours à coté de la plaque, se mettait à penser ça, alors ils étaient vraiment mal barrés…

* * *

Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Lindsay avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez au sujet de Max, mais il était resté muet comme une tombe. Sur ce sujet, en tout cas. Elle avait donc fini par jeter l'éponge et ils avaient juste parlé de… tout le reste. De son boulot, de ses patients à l'hôpital, de ses amours aussi, son dernier mec en date qu'elle avait plaqué parce qu'il se montrait un peu trop 'collant'. Il s'était demandé au ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ce type jusqu'à quel point il se montrait collant… Mais elle était aussi forte que lui pour éluder les sujets 'sensibles'.

Et pendant quelques heures, juste quelques heures, comme elle l'avait prédit, il avait réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à sa pathétique vie amoureuse. Ou plutôt, à son absence de vie amoureuse. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de vie amoureuse, juste une vie sexuelle, nuance. Bref, pendant quelques heures, il avait réussi à ne plus penser à Max. Il avait raccompagné Lindsay jusque chez elle et lui avait dit au revoir sur le pas de la porte, s'en tenant à sa bonne résolution de ne pas aller plus loin ce soir. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

Alec avait rejoint son appartement d'un pas un tout petit peu plus léger que d'habitude, tout en se demandant ce qui clochait chez lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas craquer pour une fille comme Lindsay ? Ordinaire, soit, mais tellement… tout. Jolie, drôle, intelligente et surtout, pas compliquée. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne capable de lui faire perdre la tête soit paradoxalement la seule personne qui, lorsqu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas ou ne couchaient pas ensemble, était incapable de tolérer sa présence plus de quelques minutes ?

Il grimpa les trois étages conduisant à son appartement et déverrouilla la porte avant de la pousser d'un geste vif. Une fois dans l'entrée, il se pétrifia alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette assise sur le canapé. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et ce poids sur ses épaules, ce poids qui s'était un peu allégé depuis le début de la soirée, retomba sur lui comme du plomb.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire…, dit-il en secouant la tête. Il a fallu que tu t'invites chez moi.

Max haussa les épaules et le regarda passer dans le salon, silencieuse. Elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était couchée en sortant du Crash, mais après quelques heures passées à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, elle avait compris qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'ils ne règleraient pas les choses. Elle s'était habillée, déterminée à se rendre chez Alec. Elle savait qu'elle avait une chance sur deux de ne pas le trouver seul, mais si jamais il n'était pas chez lui, elle était fermement décidée à l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

Il fallait qu'ils discutent, qu'ils crèvent l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle était prête à subir sa colère, ses reproches, ses sarcasmes, tout plutôt que cette indifférence totale qu'il lui avait manifestée ces derniers jours. Il l'enverrait au diable, ou peut-être pas, mais au moins, elle serait définitivement fixée. Et vu ce qu'elle lisait sur ses traits à cet instant précis, la première solution semblait la plus probable…

- Comment oses-tu débarquer ici ? s'exclama-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère, jetant violemment son blouson sur le fauteuil face à elle. Tu as vraiment des problèmes pour intégrer le mot "non", hein, Maxie ?

Elle encaissa la remarque en serrant les dents. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, alors autant s'y faire tout de suite, elle entendrait bien d'autres phrases blessantes ce soir.

- Je veux juste discuter, Alec, dit-elle calmement. Après ça, si tu estimes qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit notre dernière conversation, je te laisserai tranquille, d'accord ? Définitivement.

Il eut un sourire railleur et elle le regarda passer derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et se servir un verre d'alcool.

- D'accord pour quoi ? demanda-t-il de derrière le comptoir. Subir ta présence ici ce soir ? Depuis quand ai-je voix au chapitre lorsque tu es concernée, Max ?

Il finit par la rejoindre et se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, arborant toujours son air sarcastique.

- Alors, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement. La partie où tu me tombes dessus pour avoir couché avec toi ? Pour être parti avant ton réveil ? Pour avoir oser te parler sur ce ton le lendemain matin ? Pour avoir bousillé tes chances de récupérer ton précieux anti-virus ? Pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée de m'incruster dans ta vie ? Pour exister tout simplement ?

Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

- Autant te le dire tout de suite, épargne ta salive en ce qui concerne ce dernier point, je n'y suis pour rien, même si je doute que ça fasse une grande différence à tes yeux… Alors, vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, répéta-t-il.

Il la regarda avec un air de défi sur le visage.

- Je suis venue m'excuser.

Ok, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'était ça. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, impassible, attendant la suite.

- Je suis désolée pour tout. J'ai toujours été trop loin avec toi, sans trop me soucier de ce que tu pouvais penser ou… ressentir, déglutit-elle avec difficulté. Et je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Excuses acceptées, dit-il d'un ton sec, désireux d'en finir avec cette conversation le plus rapidement possible. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ? Il est plus de quatre heures du matin et j'aimerais pouvoir dormir une heure ou deux avant d'aller bosser.

Elle le regarda en silence pendant de longues secondes, espérant lire quelque chose sur son visage, n'importe quoi, mais son masque d'indifférence était bien en place.

- J'ai dîné chez Logan, hier soir.

L'expression d'Alec ne changea pas d'un pouce.

- Bravo, 452, mission accomplie. Tu veux un verre pour fêter ça ? la félicita-t-il en portant un toast dans sa direction.

Elle continua sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Il m'a demandé jusqu'à quel point on avait joué la comédie, toi et moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne s'est pas passé une seule minute durant ces quatre derniers jours où je ne me suis pas posée exactement la même question, lui avoua-t-elle.

_D'accord_, pensa-t-il, _ça, c'est encore plus inattendu que le reste._

Trop inattendu. Elle le croyait vraiment naïf à ce point ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Max ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Logan nous a trouvé un peu trop convaincants et tu as besoin de moi pour lui confirmer que tout ça n'était qu'un moyen de le rendre jaloux, c'est ça ? Et tu espères qu'en venant ici, en faisant mine de me présenter tes excuses, je vais te rendre ce service, histoire de me rattraper – encore – pour toutes les fois où j'ai 'merdé' ?

Elle en resta sans voix l'espace d'une seconde.

- Non, ce n'est pas…, dit-elle vivement, essayant vainement de dissiper le malentendu.

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

- C'est non, je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec vos histoires.  
- Alec, s'il te plaît, si tu voulais seulement m'écouter une minute…  
- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Et à cet instant précis, il le pensait vraiment. Il la vit lutter pour refouler ses larmes et sa main se serra un plus fort sur son verre. Il ne se laisserait pas attendrir, pas cette fois.

- Tu ne comprends rien, murmura-t-elle.  
- Oui, Max, je suis un crétin, tu te rappelles ? dit-il d'une voix froide. C'est un fait établi depuis notre première rencontre. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je pensais qu'avec le temps tu finirais par me trouver supportable. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai couché avec toi. Il faut croire que je suis long à la détente. Mais rassure-toi, cette fois, j'ai compris la leçon.

Elle le regarda tristement.

- C'est comme ça que tu vois cette nuit là, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une erreur ?  
- Max, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un soupir de lassitude. Je t'avoue que je suis perdu, là. Tu as eu exactement ce que tu voulais, Logan est revenu ramper à tes pieds, alors quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Logan et moi avons rompu, annonça-t-elle nerveusement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- C'est drôle, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça…  
- Oui, mais cette fois, c'est pour de bon, affirma-t-elle.  
- C'est drôle, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça ! répéta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Ce qui me ramène à ma question, Max – qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Des félicitations ? Tu y as déjà eu droit il y a moins d'une minute, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Elle hésita une seconde, soupesant sa réponse.

- Cette nuit là… Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, finit-elle par avouer. Ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un.

Alec haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

- Je suis le seul transgénique avait lequel tu aies jamais couché, Maxie, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes mieux entre nous… Question de chimie et d'hormones, rien de plus.

_Joli mensonge, Alec,_ pensa-t-il. _Max n'est pas la première transgénique avec laquelle TOI tu couches… et la différence est pourtant bien là._

Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas à ce genre de différence à laquelle Max faisait allusion. L'idée qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui était aussi risible que celle de White possédant une conscience. Douloureusement risible.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre…, insista-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause et se jeta à l'eau.

- Alec, ne pourrait-on pas essayer… tous les deux ? lui demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée, faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle était en train de s'écraser devant lui. Je veux dire, essayer vraiment, sans jouer la comédie pour personne ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sentant un grand froid l'envahir d'un coup. Il y a encore quelques jours, il se serait damné pour entendre ces mots venant d'elle. Mais plus aujourd'hui… parce qu'il savait que si les choses tournaient au vinaigre – et ce serait inévitablement le cas, le jour où Logan réapparaîtrait dans le tableau – il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne se sentait plus capable d'accepter le fait qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un second choix pour elle, plus maintenant.

A cet instant, il se prit à la détester pour être la seule personne sur cette terre à capable de le blesser autant. Et dire qu'après Rachel, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser personne le toucher à ce point… Comment pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un autant qu'elle affirmait aimer Logan et prétendre avoir des sentiments pour lui le lendemain ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas penser à lui comme lui pensait à elle, et non comme au type qui avait suffisamment peu de sens moral et d'amour-propre pour accepter avec joie de devenir le mec de transition, celui qui lui permettrait de s'envoyer en l'air sans contraintes en attendant qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer l'_amour de sa vie _?

Alors aussi tentante que sa proposition sonnait à ses oreilles, sa réponse serait…

- Non.

Il la vit fermer les yeux une seconde, avant de le fixer d'un air impassible.

- Non, murmura Max. Au moins, c'est clair.  
- Ravi de voir que tu as compris celui-ci, commenta-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il crut déceler un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux, mais si bref qu'il le mit sur le compte de son imagination. Il retint un haussement d'épaules. Son orgueil mettrait peut-être un peu de temps à s'en remettre, mais elle ajouterait vite cette conversation à la liste des choses qu'elle lui reprochait, il ne se faisait pas de souci sur ce point. Elle se leva du canapé.

- Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je te vois demain au boulot.

Elle passa devant son fauteuil sans lui jeter un regard. Il l'entendit refermer doucement le battant derrière elle et il ferma les yeux, renversant la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Max dévala les escaliers comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses avant de s'arrêter sur le dernier pallier et de se plier en deux, essayant désespérément de retenir ses larmes.

_Bien fait pour toi, ma fille_, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, _tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais._

Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, étouffée par les sanglots. D'accord, elle allait pleurer jusqu'à épuisement ce soir et ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle pleurerait pour lui. Demain, elle se lèverait et reprendrait sa vie comme elle en avait l'habitude et le sujet 'Alec' serait clôt. Définitivement.

* * *

_Crash, une semaine plus tard…_

Max avait parié avec Cindy que la rouquine enverrait Sketchy au diable en moins d'une minute. Or, ça faisait deux bonnes minutes que les deux était en train de parler et le coursier n'était toujours pas de retour. La transgénique était perplexe – depuis quand Sketchy s'était-il transformé en tombeur ? Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face au sourire amusé de Cindy.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Son amie haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, chou. C'est peut-être son nouvel après-rasage ? Le QI limité de la demoiselle ?  
- Je vous trouve un peu dure avec lui, fit remarquer une voix derrière elles.

Cindy tourna la tête et vit Alec s'approcher de leur table en fixant d'un œil intrigué les tentatives de drague de Sketchy. Elle lui sourit, heureuse de voir que, pour la première fois depuis maintenant une semaine, le transgéniques se joignait à eux malgré la présence de Max à la table. Elle posa sur son amie un regard inquiet, mais le visage neutre de la transgénique ne laissait rien paraître.

Cindy soupira. D'accord, c'était mal parti pour la soirée joyeuse entre potes… mais ils se parlaient, c'était déjà ça. Depuis le fameux soir où Alec était parti avec cette mystérieuse blonde, Max et lui s'adressaient à nouveau la parole. Cindy s'était douté qu'ils avaient discuté à un moment ou à un autre. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus, Max n'avait même pas essayé de mettre les formes quand elle lui avait dit de laisser tomber. Il lui avait fallu près de trois jours pour arracher à la transgénique un compte-rendu – et quel compte-rendu, trois phrases à tout casser ! – de leur discussion.

Donc, ils se parlaient. Correction, ils avaient des échanges polis et mesurés, prenant bien soin de ne pas aborder le moindre sujet susceptible d'entraîner un dérapage verbal. Mais ils se parlaient, donc techniquement, on pouvait parler d'un progrès. Mais lorsque Cindy les regardait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un immense gâchis, juste deux étrangers s'obligeant à se faire la conversation pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'ignorer tout à fait. Bienvenue à MaxAlecLand, royaume du grand n'importe quoi.

- Peut-être qu'elle a un faible pour les coursiers-journalistes, continua très sérieusement Alec. Ou bien ce sont ses yeux de cocker qui la font craquer… Pourquoi tout de suite mettre en cause le QI de la demoiselle ?

Cindy lui lança un regard perplexe et vit la lueur taquine dans ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Très drôle, beau gosse. En attendant, ça fait trois minutes, chou, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Max. La bière est pour toi.

Son amie lui sourit et acquiesça en se levant de son tabouret. Elle hésita une seconde et se tourna vers Alec.

- Je t'en ramène une aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il lui montra le verre qu'il tenait déjà à la main.

- Merci, mais ça ira.

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar, puis finit par s'asseoir en face de Cindy.

- Donc, ce soir, il a craqué pour une rousse ? s'enquit-il pour la forme en désignant Sketchy d'un mouvement du menton.  
- Yep, juste après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il était un Dieu au billard…  
- Et vous trouvez son QI seulement limité ? Je suis même étonné qu'il décolle du 0.

Cindy éclata de rire.

- Ok, ça, c'était méchant, dit-elle.  
- Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé…

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, Cindy réalisant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Alec aussi détendu. Soudain, elle repéra du coin de l'œil une jeune femme monter les marches derrière eux et elle se crispa. Si ce n'était pas la blonde l'autre soir, elle ne s'y connaissait pas… Cette dernière s'avança rapidement vers leur table.

- Alec !

Le transgénique se retourna, surpris.

- Lindsay ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase et lui planta un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres. Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

- A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Tu te souviens du type dont je t'ai parlé, l'autre soir ?  
- Ton monsieur 'pot de colle' ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça.

- Il est là, il ne me lâche plus depuis hier et il commence à me faire peur, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis, mais…

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

- J'adore les ennuis, la rassura-t-il d'un sourire.

Il la sentit se détendre imperceptiblement et se tourna vers Cindy.

- Cindy, je te présente Lindsay.

L'afro-américaine lui fit un sourire contraint.

- Salut.  
- Salut, répondit la blonde, parfaitement consciente que l'autre jeune femme ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme.

Elle allait parler à nouveau quand une main tapa brutalement sur l'épaule d'Alec. Le transgénique prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre avant de se retourner calmement.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec une innocence feinte au type debout en face de lui.

Il le détailla rapidement, l'évaluant en une fraction de seconde. Brun aux yeux bleus, plutôt costaud, une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui, aimant visiblement la bagarre…

- C'est ma copine que tu tiens par la taille, mon grand, alors si tu ne veux pas que j'écrase ta gueule d'ange contre le plancher, je te suggère de t'éloigner vite fait…, lâcha le type d'un air menaçant.

Alec secoua la tête d'un air navré, se réjouissant intérieurement. Aimant la bagarre, mais dépourvu de cervelle… La suite du programme risquait même d'être amusante.

- Lindsay, la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'envoyer en l'air, promets-moi de ne pas choisir un crétin intégral, d'accord ?

La jeune femme lâcha un rire nerveux, doutant un instant de la santé mentale d'Alec alors que le brun serrait les poings.

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit-elle précipitamment.  
- C'est moi que tu traites de crétin intégral, petit con ? demanda l'autre d'une voix coléreuse.  
- Il faut être un crétin pour ne pas comprendre quand une fille vous dit de lui foutre la paix, fit remarquer le transgénique avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le type l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira à lui, le faisant décoller de son siège. Alec se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- Bas-les pattes, la brute, ça ne me pose aucun problème de te refaire portrait devant témoins juste parce que tu as froissé ma chemise, mais je doute que tu apprécies, lâcha-t-il froidement. Alors tu vas être un bon garçon, te tirer d'ici et oublier que tu la connais.  
- Tu rêves.

Alec vit le poing de son vis-à-vis partir comme s'il bougeait au ralenti. Il intercepta le bras avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage et, d'une torsion du poignet, mit le type à genoux.

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

L'autre grimaça de douleur.

- Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire ! répliqua-t-il quand même pour ne pas perdre la face. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Le visage d'Alec se durcit.

- Tu touches à ma petite amie, ça devient mes affaires, l'informa-t-il sèchement. Et si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de ne pas l'oublier.  
- Tout va bien, ici ?

Alec leva la tête et se retrouva face au videur du Crash qu'on avait vraisemblablement prévenu de l'altercation. Et à coté de lui se tenait Max, regardant sans un mot la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'étonna intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu droit à une réflexion du genre "on ne doit surtout pas se faire remarquer" et haussa les épaules. Peu importe.

- Tout va très bien, dit Alec à l'attention du videur. Ce monsieur a juste trébuché. Je vais le raccompagner vers la sortie, ça m'ennuierait qu'il tombe encore une fois et se blesse…

Le transgénique relâcha suffisamment son étreinte sur le bras du type pour que celui-ci puisse se relever, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Lindsay.

- Je l'emmène prendre l'air, la prévint-il. Je reviens tout de suite après.

La jeune femme le regarda monter les escaliers un pas derrière son erreur d'une nuit, un peu inquiète. Elle se tourna vers Cindy.

- Je devrais peut-être les suivre, on ne sait jamais…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura calmement Max en rejoignant leur table. Ce type se tiendra à distance dorénavant, Alec sait se montrer très persuasif quand il le veut.  
- Je ne veux pas lui attirer de problèmes…, dit la blonde.  
- Dans ce cas, tu aurait dû commencer par ne pas le mêler à tes histoires, fit sèchement remarquer Max, sans réfléchir.

Elle se maudit intérieurement.

_Bravo, Max, tu avais décidé de ne plus te mêler de la vie d'Alec et de faire une croix sur lui, tu te souviens ?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme et elle soupira.

- Désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, s'excusa-t-elle platement.  
- Non, tu as raison, c'était idiot de ma part, dit Lindsay. J'imagine qu'il doit essayer de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, en règle générale…

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les trois jeunes femmes, tandis que Max observait la jolie blonde avec attention. Elle se demandant ce que celle-ci savait exactement au sujet d'Alec. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle réalisa que si la jeune femme en savait aussi long sur le transgénique, c'était que les choses étaient encore plus sérieuses qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Ce qu'elle ressentait dû se lire sur son visage à un moment donné car Cindy posa une main inquiète sur son bras.

- Tout va bien, chou ?

Max lui sourit et repéra Alec qui revenait. Il traversa tranquillement le bar et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de leur table d'un pas nonchalant. Elle le regarda approcher et réalisa que la moitié des filles du Crash le dévorait des yeux, comme d'habitude. Avec son jean sombre et sa chemise noire, il était tout simplement à tomber. Elle récupéra rapidement sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'enfila.

- Je m'en vais, annonça-t-elle. Je commence à fatiguer.  
- Il est encore tôt, fit remarquer Alec en récupérant son verre sur la table, la fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne goberait pas son excuse, mais à cet instant précis, elle se moquait éperdument. Agir avec lui comme si tout allait bien – façon de parler – était déjà une épreuve, hors de question qu'elle passe la soirée à la même table que lui et sa dernière conquête en date.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir…, dit doucement Lindsay.

Max se crispa. Non seulement il s'était dégoté une petite amie, mais il l'avait choisie perspicace. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer vertement. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour se mettre Alec définitivement à dos…

- Ne vous accordez pas autant d'importance, dit-elle seulement avec un brin d'amertume. Bonsoir, tout le monde.

Elle quitta le Crash et le silence retomba autour de la table. Habituellement, Cindy aurait fait la conversation, mais là, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle connaissait trop bien Max pour ne pas savoir que son départ n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue. Et vu l'air songeur d'Alec, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en être arrivé à cette conclusion.

- Alors…, dit finalement Lindsay dans une tentative désespérée de relancer la conversation. Tu connais Alec depuis longtemps ?

Cindy soupira et se décida à lui répondre, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Après tout, cette Lindsay n'était pour rien dans la tension existant entre les deux transgéniques.

- A peu près un an, la renseigna-t-elle. Et toi ?  
- A peu près pareil.  
- Oh, s'étonna Cindy. Tant que ça ?  
- Oui, dit Lindsay d'un air amusé. Ça a l'air de t'étonner…

L'afro-américaine haussa les épaules.

- Un peu, admit-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'Alec avait une petite amie… et encore moins qu'il la connaissait depuis si longtemps.  
- Oh, je ne suis pas sa petite amie, juste une amie, la détrompa Lindsay. Ok, une amie avec qui il a des extras, mais je ne suis pas assez folle pour sortir avec lui !  
- Hey ! s'exclama Alec, légèrement vexé. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Ça veut dire, cher Alec, que tu as beau être un coup d'enfer, tu es un mec beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi, répondit malicieusement Lindsay. Et puis, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un, je suis bien trop débordée pour ça. Ce qui fait de toi le partenaire idéal…  
- Parce qu'il ne veut pas s'engager non plus, compléta Cindy avec un soupir.  
- Parce qu'il est déjà engagé, corrigea la blonde. Mais pas avec moi.

Alec réprima un mouvement de contrariété.

- Lindsay, si tu te mêlais de tes affaires ?

Son amie lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Quoi ? Elle vient de partir, je te signale, et probablement à cause de moi. Et puis, ne me dis pas que c'est un secret, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, vu la façon dont tu la regardes.

Cindy dévisagea longuement Alec.

- C'est souvent ceux qui sont le plus proches des choses qui les remarquent le moins, finit-elle par dire, parlant autant pour elle que pour ses deux amis. Et il faut dire qu'Alec est très doué pour ne rien laisser paraître.

L'intéressé tourna vers elle un visage impassible.

- Comme à cet instant précis, railla Cindy.

Lindsay acquiesça.

- Oui, Monsieur je-vais-toujours-bien…  
- Exactement.  
- Dites, les filles, ça vous ennuierait d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? demanda Alec, agacé.

Cindy se tourna vers lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, bien au contraire, dit-elle. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Excuse-moi ?  
- Avec Max, précisa-t-elle. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et secoua la tête.

- Je ne joue à rien, Cindy, crois-moi.  
- Ok, je résume, reprit l'afro-américaine. Tu es amoureux de Max, vous couchez ensemble, elle met sa fierté dans sa poche pour venir te demander si tu veux sortir avec elle… et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est l'envoyer balader ? Et après on se demande pourquoi j'ai renoncé aux hommes…, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton railleur.  
- Il l'a envoyée balader ? répéta Lindsay, incrédule.

Cindy acquiesça et la jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Alors là, je suis d'accord avec elle, Alec, tu es dingue. Personnellement, si j'étais un mec, je sauterais sur l'occasion… Cette fille est un vrai canon !

Cindy lui lança un regard soudain plus intéressé. Alec la fit brutalement redescendre sur terre.

- Lindsay est 100 % hétéro, Cindy, alors ne rêve pas. Et ce que Cindy ne te dit pas, rajouta-t-il calmement à l'attention de Lindsay, c'est que cette fille a aussi un petit ami.  
- Max et Logan ont rompu pour de bon, intervint l'afro-américaine.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Max et Logan se séparent 'pour de bon' toutes les semaines ! fit-il sèchement remarquer. Et quels que soient mes… sentiments pour elle, je refuse de jouer le rôle du bouche-trou de service, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève un beau matin et qu'elle réalise qu'elle en a assez de se taper ce crétin d'Alec !

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas Logan, Cindy, continua-t-il à contrecoeur. Je ne pourrais jamais composer avec elle en permanence, adopter ce comportement paternaliste dans lequel elle semble tant se complaire. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je ne suis pas un adepte des dîners aux chandelles et des grands élans romantiques. Je suis juste… moi. Et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me demander quand elle va finir par s'en aller. Je ne veux pas de demi-mesures, tu comprends ?

Cindy acquiesça en silence, étonnée de le voir se confier ainsi, lui qui était si secret d'habitude. Elle vit son visage se fermer, comme s'il regrettait déjà son élan de franchise. Elle lui saisit la main sur une impulsion.

- Alec, regarde-moi… Tu crois vraiment que c'est uniquement ça qu'elle cherche ? Des sensations fortes ? Bon sang, dit-elle, exaspérée par leur aveuglement, c'est Max ! Si elle voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air sans se prendre la tête, tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qu'elle aurait choisi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pris le risque que tu la rejettes – toi entre tous – si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je sais qu'elle n'a pas toujours agi de la façon la plus… correcte envers toi…

Alec eut un sourire crispé. Elle avait l'art des euphémismes.

- … et que ça t'a rendu plutôt méfiant, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle était vraiment sincère quand elle t'a dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Logan et qu'elle voulait tenter le coup avec toi.

Il la regarda avec ce même visage impassible et elle aurait donné cher à cet instant précis pour avoir le don de lire dans ses pensées.

- Bon, je suis désolée d'interrompre ce passionnant échange – et je le pense vraiment – mais il faut que je rentre, je commence à bosser tôt demain, annonça Lindsay.  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? lui demanda Alec.

Elle hésita une seconde.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? dit-elle, soulagée. Je pense que je ne crains plus rien, mais j'avoue que je serais plus rassurée si tu étais là…, ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.  
- Ça ne m'ennuie pas, la rassura-t-il. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ce type, je lui ai flanqué la trouille de sa vie, il ne t'approchera plus. Il sait ce qu'il risque s'il essaye…

En voyant son regard dur, Cindy ne douta pas une seconde du fait que le type en question se tiendrait à distance. Elle ne savait pas comment Alec l'avait 'persuadé', mais s'il était ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi impressionnant que Max lorsqu'elle était contrariée, elle imaginait sans peine le résultat. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses proches et il était clair que la jolie blonde entrait dans cette catégorie.

De fait, Cindy aurait pu prendre la jeune femme en grippe – question de loyauté envers Max – mais elle la trouvait plutôt sympathique. Et elle la croyait quand elle disait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ça ressemblait bien à Alec que sa seule 'régulière' soit justement la seule fille au monde qui ne rêvait pas de lui accrocher une pancarte 'Propriété privée' autour du cou… Il suffisait qu'il entre dans une pièce pour que toutes les filles passent en mode séduction. Honnêtement ? Si elle-même n'aimait pas autant les filles, elle lui aurait sauté dessus.

Et il craquait pour Max. Seigneur… Une fois que ces deux là auraient réglé leur problème, la suite des évènements serait tout bonnement passionnante. Vu leurs tempéraments explosifs, il allait y avoir du spectacle ! Et Cindy adorait le spectacle. Max avait fait le premier pas, c'était à Alec de faire le suivant… et elle ne doutait pas que ça arriverait, en temps et en heure. Elle regarda le transgénique attraper sa veste.

- On peut te laisser seule avec Sketchy, tu tiendras le coup ? plaisanta le transgénique.

Cindy acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

- Un peu, beau gosse ! Allez, file, et ramène cette chérie chez elle en un seul morceau !  
- Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Cindy, la salua Lindsay.  
- Moi aussi.

Ils quittèrent le Crash et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Ils firent le chemin vers l'immeuble de Lindsay dans un silence total, Alec perdu dans des pensées que la jeune femme n'osa pas troubler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa porte, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu en es où ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- A quel sujet ?  
- Max. C'est son nom, je crois ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

- Tu sais, Alec, je suis seule par choix, pour l'instant en tout cas, dit-elle calmement. Mais refuser de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un juste par peur de le perdre, c'est… Personne ne peut vivre comme ça, ce n'est pas sain. Et à force de se montrer trop raisonnable, on finit par passer à coté de tout…  
- Merci pour le conseil, docteur, plaisanta-t-il, mais je ne crois pas avoir jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable. Tout le problème est là, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Elle le détailla en silence quelques instants.

- Un jour, ce serait bien que tu me racontes ta vie d'avant, lança-t-elle.  
- Je ne préfère pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas.  
- Qui sait…

Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que tu sois un peu trop… normale pour ça, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci pour le coup de main, Alec. Vraiment.  
- Quand tu veux.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et il la regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité du hall de son immeuble. Il fit demi-tour et prit la direction de son propre appartement, la tête ailleurs.

_Refuser de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un juste par peur de le perdre, ce n'est pas sain._

Il poussa la porte de son appartement avec un soupir et réalisa que son premier réflexe, chaque soir de cette dernière semaine, avait été de regarder en direction du canapé, espérant confusément la trouver là. Il soupira à nouveau. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Max était venue ici l'autre soir et lui avait laissé le choix. Et il l'avait laissé partir. Ça lui avait paru être la meilleure solution à cet instant précis, mais maintenant…

Il revit l'amertume dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était partie ce soir, après qu'il ait présenté Lindsay comme sa petit amie. Il revit l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il lui avait opposé un fin de non recevoir sèche et brutale le soir où elle l'avait patiemment attendu ici. Il secoua la tête. Et voilà, c'était reparti… Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'il voulait ? Max ? Entre eux, c'était pire que les montagnes russes et il était sûr qu'à un moment donné, ils finiraient par se crasher en beauté – quoique, c'était déjà fait, non ?

En toute sincérité, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Parce qu'autant il avait souffert à cause de Rachel, autant il avait l'intuition que ce serait pire avec Max. Parce qu'elle était réelle. Rachel aussi bien sûr, mais il n'était que Simon à l'époque, il avait toujours su que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finirait par la perdre, que toute leur histoire n'était qu'un intermède dans sa vie. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour il partirait et qu'elle reprendrait sa vie de jeune fille bien rangée. Et puis elle était morte. A cause de lui. Mais Max…

Max était… Elle était réelle. Elle n'était pas une princesse, elle n'était pas une petite fille sage. Elle était tout feu, tout flamme, caractérielle et volcanique, et il adorait ça. La regarder enrager. La regarder le défier à la course lorsqu'ils faisaient une livraison à moto. La regarder tracer sa route dans ce monde sans la moindre conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les gens. La regarder gémir et cambrer les reins alors qu'il plongeait en elle encore et encore, si vivante, si…

Il retint un gémissement de frustration alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit affluaient dans sa tête, gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Elle était comme lui. Différente. Transgénique. Parfaite. Oui, et ça le tuait qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, qu'elle ne réalise pas à quel point ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, aussi sûrement que ça le tuerait de baisser sa garde, de lui ouvrir son cœur pour finalement la regarder le quitter.

_Refuser de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un juste par peur de le perdre, ce n'est pas sain._

Alec n'avait jamais été du genre à se voiler la face. Certains le croyaient arrogant, il préférait le terme lucide. Suffisamment lucide en tout cas pour admettre que, concernant Max, il avait baissé sa garde il y a bien longtemps. S'il avait été quelqu'un de 'sain', il aurait choisi de s'installer sur la côte est, le plus loin possible d'elle, et pas à Seattle. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de 'sain'. Ni de raisonnable. Juste un transgénique un peu trop sûr de lui. Et à cet instant précis, ça ne l'aidait pas.

Il poussa un soupir en réalisant qu'il était debout au beau milieu de son appartement depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa à ce que lui disait Cindy un peu plus tôt et secoua la tête. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Croyait-il vraiment que les choses pourraient être pire qu'elles l'étaient déjà ?

Il finit par capituler et la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était bon à enfermer se tut enfin. Son appartement ou le Space Needle, elle ne pouvait être que là. Il claqua la porte et dévala les escaliers qu'il avait grimpés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Max coupa le son de la télé et se dirigea vers l'entrée en soupirant d'exaspération. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte à une heure pareille ? Elle fit un sourire ironique. C'est sûr que vu la soirée passionnante qu'elle était en train de passer – regarder une émission totalement inintéressante à la télévision en essayant de ne surtout pas penser à un certain couple – l'importun l'importunait vraiment. Elle ouvrit le battant et resta figé un instant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. IL était là, nonchalamment adossé au mur face à la porte.

- A… Alec ? balbutia-t-elle, stupéfaite.  
- Je peux entrer ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle réalisa qu'elle bloquait l'entrée et s'écarta d'un mouvement brusque, se demandant ce que diable il pouvait bien faire ici.

- Bien sûr.

Il entra dans l'appartement et s'arrêta au milieu du salon, mal à l'aise. Il la regarda fermer lentement la porte, comme si elle essayait de gagner quelques secondes avant de l'affronter. Enfin, elle s'avança de quelques pas.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant nerveusement les mains, fuyant son regard.  
- Je n'ai pas soif, merci.  
- Comme tu veux.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux.

- Je voudrais qu'on discute… au sujet de l'autre soir, finit-il par lâcher.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle précipitamment, j'ai compris le message, je reste à distance.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Et même si je suis sûre que tu dois pleinement savourer l'ironie de la situation, j'apprécierais que tu ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie, c'est suffisamment embarrassant comme ça.  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle le dévisagea avec attention de longues secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alec ? demanda-t-elle calmement. Je me suis déjà excusée. Je sais que ça ne résout rien, mais…  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Il se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque et se débarrassa de son blouson, le jetant sur le canapé.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi, finit-il par lui demander. Pourquoi tu as forcé les choses, ce soir là. Pourquoi maintenant.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi moi alors que ça aurait pu être n'importe quel autre.  
- Je te voulais toi, pas un autre, dit-elle simplement.

Au point où elle en était, les choses ne pourraient pas être pire que l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressentie l'autre soir, quand il l'avait repoussée.

- Bien sûr, Maxie… Tu t'es réveillée un matin et tu as réalisé que j'étais l'homme de ta vie ? s'exclama Alec, incrédule. Tu as passée les douze derniers mois à me répéter sur tous les tons que je ne suis qu'un parasite, alors s'il y a bien une chose de claire pour tout le monde, c'est que tu ne me supportes pas.

Elle haussa les épaules, embarrassée.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de particulièrement raisonnable.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Ravie que tu trouves ça drôle, commenta-t-elle sèchement.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, la détrompa-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je disais la même chose à Lindsay tout à l'heure. Elle a une théorie très intéressante à ce sujet…

Il la vit se rembrunir.

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, Alec, dit-elle soudain. Je n'aurais pas… Je ne serais pas allée aussi loin.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sors avec personne.  
- Vraiment ? C'est drôle, il me semble pourtant t'avoir très clairement entendu la présenter comme ta petite amie…  
- Je voulais que ce type la laisse tranquille et c'était le mensonge le plus efficace, dit-il avec un geste impatient. Lindsay est juste une amie.

Elle le regarda avec un air dubitatif.

- D'accord, il nous arrive d'être plus que ça… occasionnellement, admit-il à contrecoeur. Mais elle n'est pas ma petite amie et elle ne le deviendra jamais. On ne ressent pas ce genre de sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
- Une femme qui ne tombe pas sous ton charme…, fit-elle ironiquement remarquer. Ça doit bien être la première fois que ça t'arrive, hein ?

Il la regarda d'un air étrange et elle réalisa soudain la portée de ses paroles. Elle se détourna brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Max, dit-il calmement derrière elle. Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça, ce soir là ?  
- Quelle importance ?  
- C'est important pour moi.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je ne sais pas, Alec, finit-elle par dire, hésitante. Je ne sais vraiment pas. On s'est embrassé tellement souvent, ces dernières semaines, que c'est presque devenu… normal, tu comprends ? Ce soir là, je me sentais tellement bien avec toi que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Ça m'a semblé une telle évidence à cet instant que j'ai pensé que tu ressentais ça aussi. C'était stupide de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main.

Il la regarda sans rien dire si longtemps qu'elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas soudain perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Je voulais que ça arrive. Toi et moi, finit-il par admettre. Mais pas comme ça. Je voulais que ça arrive parce qu'on le voulait tous les deux, pas parce que je suis pour toi le choix le plus évident lorsqu'il s'agit de s'envoyer en l'air un soir, en passant. Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider à te sentir mieux, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec une lueur accusatrice dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? dit-il calmement. Je me souviens parfaitement ce que tu as dit, Max… "Moi ou une autre". Alec saute sur tout ce qui bouge, alors pourquoi refuserait-il de me rendre ce service ? Il me doit bien ça…

Il secoua la tête.

- Bon sang, tu ne m'as même pas regardé une seule fois ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir en faisant l'amour à quelqu'un qui ferme les yeux pour pouvoir librement penser à un autre ? continua-t-il avec colère.  
- Alec…

Elle avança vers lui, mais il fit un pas en arrière. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je te jure qu'il n'y avait que toi, ce soir là, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Il n'y a eu que toi ces dernières semaines… et c'est bien là le problème.

Elle avança de nouveau et cette fois, il ne recula pas.

- Tu m'as fait peur, cette nuit là, avoua-t-elle. J'ai ressenti trop de choses et ça m'a fait peur. Si je t'avais regardé, il m'aurait été impossible de prétendre que ce n'était que du sexe.

Il la regarda calmement, attendant la suite.

- Je ne suis pas douée pour les sentiments, Alec, il n'y a qu'à voir comment les choses se sont passées avec Logan. En un an, nous n'avons jamais été capable de passer le cap du premier baiser…  
- Autant te le dire tout de suite, si tu as l'intention de parler de Logan, je m'en vais, la prévint-il en faisant un geste vers la porte.

Elle le retint par le bras.

- Je te veux, Alec, lui dit-elle enfin, jouant le tout pour le tout. Je te veux toi et pas Logan. Je sais que ça doit te paraître incroyable, vu notre… passif, mais c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas par quelle aberration tu es passé du statut d'homme le plus exaspérant à celui du plus désirable, mais à cet instant précis, je m'en moque !

Elle le regarda avec attention, essayant de lire une réaction, même infime, sur son visage impassible. Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où tout ça pourrait nous mener et il y a de grandes chances pour que tu finisses par me plaquer tellement je suis insupportable, mais…  
- Tu pourrais être surprise, dit-il soudain, la coupant dans son élan.  
- Euh… Oui, bref…, balbutia-t-elle, déstabilisée par sa remarque.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

- Je te veux, Alec, reprit-elle. Mais je ne te supplierais pas de me donner ma chance. Soit tu veux, soit non, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une voix calme et détachée, mais à l'intérieur, c'était une vraie tempête. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et elle savait qu'Alec l'entendait de là où elle était. Satanées perceptions transgéniques… Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme si son cœur et sa raison luttaient tour à tour pour prendre le dessus. Il sembla soudain se décider.

- Max, je…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Cindy entra dans la pièce. Max en ferma les yeux de frustration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa colocataire provoqua chez elle des envies de meurtre. La nouvelle venue se figea en apercevant le couple au milieu du salon et réalisa que, vu l'atmosphère tendue, elle n'arrivait pas au bon moment.

- Salut…, commença-t-elle. Apparemment, je tomb…  
- Bonne nuit, Cindy, la coupa Max en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Son amie comprit à demi-mot et ne se formalisa pas de se voir ainsi congédiée. Elle battit prudemment en retraite dans sa chambre, laissant les deux 'amants terribles' poursuivre leur discussion sans témoins. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Apparemment, Alec s'était décidé encore plus vite qu'elle l'imaginait…

De l'autre coté de la porte, Max soupira et ses yeux quittèrent la porte de la chambre de Cindy pour revenir se poser sur Alec. Elle vit à son visage crispé qu'il était en colère.

- Tu es la femme la plus exaspérante de la planète, tu sais ça ? dit le jeune homme entre ses dents serrées. Tu es exaspérante, bornée, égocentrique et insupportable…

Elle détourna le regard, blessée. Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il la voyait ? En même temps, elle pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer…

- Et je déteste quand tu fais ça, continua-t-il d'une voix tendue. Quand tu agis de cette façon, comme si personne d'autre que toi n'avais d'importance. Tu as décidé que tu me voulais, et je suis sensé faire quoi ? Te remercier ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

- Je déteste ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi, je déteste le fait d'être incapable de te dire non, de te céder à chaque fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas brusque et la força à lui faire face.

- Il va falloir que tu changes d'attitude, Maxie. Que ce soit bien clair, je refuse d'être le type avec qui tu oublieras Logan, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire demain ou dans une semaine ou dans un mois que c'est terminé, que tu regrettes et que tu t'en vas. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je préfère ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie du tout que de ne t'y avoir qu'à moitié… Alors, si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de décider de te lancer dans quoi que ce soit, parce que tu risques de te retrouver coincée avec moi un bon bout de temps.

Elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux, cette vulnérabilité qu'il ne cachait pas si bien que ça… _Ne me fais pas de mal, Maxie, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…_ Elle ne sut même pas à quel moment elle s'était décidée qu'elle était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et enroula l'autre autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui, et ce fut sa perte à elle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se demanda comment _elle_ arriverait à le supporter si _lui_ en venait à la quitter…

Mais déjà, elle entrouvrait les lèvres et leurs langues se mélangeaient avec fougue, leurs corps s'embrasant en une fraction de seconde, et elle arrêta de penser. Elle réalisa qu'ils avaient bougé seulement au moment où ils passèrent le seuil de sa chambre. Elle s'arc-bouta contre lui en sentant ses mains se glisser sous son débardeur et remonter jusqu'à ses seins. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en caressa les courbes, titillant les pointes de ses doigts, puis il la débarrassa de son haut, sa bouche prenant soudain la place de ses mains. Petit à petit, il redessina tout son corps de ses lèvres, lentement, avec tendresse.

Il acheva de la déshabiller avec fièvre, alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle le fit basculer sur le lit et, à califourchon sur ses reins, continua à descendre le long de son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise bouton après bouton, prenant tout son temps. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par les sensations qu'éveillaient ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses hanches ondulant contre lui.

- Seigneur, Max…, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?  
- Qui sait…

Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir ses mains se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle le débarrassa de son jean, réalisant avec satisfaction qu'il ne portait rien en dessous, ses lèvres poursuivant toujours leur descente. Alec se crispa d'anticipation en sentant son souffle sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il creusa les reins quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, pensant que, finalement, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à mourir de cette façon.

Alors qu'elle le torturait de la façon la plus plaisante qui soit, il sentit le plaisir monter, son corps se tendre de plus en plus, et il finit par la tirer brusquement à lui, reprenant sa bouche avec ardeur. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, savourant pleinement la sensation de leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il repartit à la découverte de ses courbes, sa main finissant par se perdre entre ses cuisses.

Il la sentit se cambrer contre lui, ses hanches ondulant sous la pression de ses doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage et il la regarda avec fascination. Elle était magnifique, la tête renversée en arrière, le rouge aux joues et les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, frémissante sous ses caresses. Il sentit son corps se contracter sous lui et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

- Pas sans toi, gémit-elle.

Il sourit.

- Laisse aller, on a toute la nuit, murmura-t-il.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il accentua la pression de sa main, jusqu'à se qu'il voit ses yeux se voiler alors qu'un violent orgasme la traversait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et se glissa en elle d'un mouvement rapide. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et accompagna ses va-et-vient sans même y penser, leurs hanches se joignant dans un accord parfait. Le plaisir monta inexorablement et il sentit son corps se contracter à nouveau autour de lui, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, puis il l'entendit enfin crier son nom, une seconde à peine avant que tout n'explose autour de lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, tentant péniblement de reprendre leurs souffles. Il bascula sur le dos et elle suivit son mouvement, se retrouvant allongée sur lui, la tête calée dans le creux de son épaule.

- Tu seras là demain ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.  
- Jusqu'à la fin des temps, Maxie, répondit-il en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa tempe.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il la regarda en silence, écoutant sa respiration, et il prit pleinement conscience à ce moment là d'à quel point il l'avait dans la peau. C'était pour ça qu'il était parti l'autre soir, pourquoi il avait fui plutôt que de l'affronter au réveil. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, besoin de calme et de solitude pour penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Loin d'elle. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance alors qu'il se tenait là, dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il pouvait gérer la Max que tout le monde connaissait, explosive et irrationnelle, mais cette Max là, endormie, vulnérable à sa façon… Elle le désarmait complètement et il devenait trop difficile pour lui de la détester.

Et maintenant… Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres sans qu'il cherche à le retenir. Il s'endormit à son tour, se sentant en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, Alec se réveilla en sentant une main chaude remonter le long de son dos. Entrouvrant les paupières, il mit un instant à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux noirs bien réveillés.

- Max…, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu n'as pas honte de profiter d'un homme qui dort ?  
- Non.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je savais que tu étais du genre à réclamer le câlin du matin…, dit-il doucement en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser incendiaire. Les mains d'Alec remontèrent lentement le long du corps de la jeune femme, dessinant chacune de ces courbes qu'il avait apprises par cœur cette nuit… et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Cindy se glissa dans l'entrebâillement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, les tourtereaux ! lâcha-t-elle joyeusement.

Alec se rallongea à coté de Max avec un soupir, un bras sur les yeux.

- Tu as le chic pour débarquer au bon moment, hein, Cindy ? fit remarquer le jeune homme pour la forme.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

- Il est sept heures trente et vous allez être en retard, annonça-t-elle, ironique.

Alec laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

- Que Normal aille au diable, lâcha-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je suis trop fatigué pour m'en soucier.

Max se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Regardez-le, pauvre petite chose fragile…, railla-t-elle. Et après on parlera de l'endurance des transgéniques !

Alec enleva son bras de dessus son visage et lui lança un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus réveillé. Il roula sur le coté et passa une main sous les drap, l'attrapant par la taille et la faisant basculer au dessus de lui.

- Moi, pas endurant ? On prend les paris, Maxie ? la tenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il posa un baiser sur son épaule, puis un autre, puis un autre, remontant dans son cou. Max ferma les yeux un instant, troublée. Surprise de voir à quel point il avait la capacité de lui faire tout oublier en l'espace d'une seconde. Comme maintenant. Ce fut Cindy qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Wow wow ! On se calme, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans la pièce, je vous rappelle !

Absorbé par sa plaisante tâche, Alec ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

- Et puis Logan est dans la pièce à coté, continua Cindy, imperturbable.

Cela eut le mérite de les arrêter net. Max se tourna à demi, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Nope.

Alec laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller avec un soupir.

- Quand je disais que ce type était un vrai tue-l'amour… Encore plus efficace qu'une douche froide !

La tape sèche sur son bras lui appris que malgré qu'ils soient tous les deux nus dans un lit, Max… était toujours Max. C'est-à-dire une fervente partisane des démonstrations physiques d'affection. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de démonstration qu'il avait en tête… Réalisant soudain pleinement ce que Cindy venait de dire, Alec tourna la tête vers Max, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Logan se pointe souvent chez toi à sept heures et demi du matin ?  
- Techniquement, il est huit heures moins le quart, maintenant, fit innocemment remarquer Cindy.

Sa remarque lui valut un double regard noir. Visiblement, les deux transgéniques n'étaient pas du matin… encore que le 'tue-l'amour' attendant dans le salon était à lui seul une raison suffisante de ne pas sortir de la pièce… et du lit.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire à _huit heures moins le quart_ du matin, Cindy ? fit remarquer Max, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Alec. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là !

Le jeune homme la fit basculer à nouveau et, après avoir repoussé le drap, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant, sous le regard intéressé de Cindy.

- Beau petit cul…, commenta la jeune femme.  
- Hey ! lâcha Max.

Elle se tourna vers Alec.

- C'est pas la pudeur qui t'étouffe, hein ?

Il haussa les épaules sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Si elle aimait les mecs, ça se saurait…, marmonna-t-il. Je vais prendre une douche. Je te suggère de te débarrasser de Logan avant que j'en sorte, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester cloîtré dans la salle de bain pour épargner son amour-propre.

Max regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui en secouant la tête et foudroya Cindy du regard. Son amie lui dédia un sourire malicieux, sentant le fou rire la gagner.

- J'avais raison, vous deux, ça va déménager…  
- Tu peux faire patienter Logan une minute ? lui demanda Max. Le temps de m'habiller…

Cindy acquiesça et disparut à son tour. La transgénique se laissa retomber contre son oreiller avec un soupir, pensant avec regret à ce qui serait en train de se passer s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Elle se secoua brusquement, réalisant que Logan attendait depuis un bon moment maintenant et allait commencer à s'impatienter.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Le Veilleur ne venait chez elle qu'une fois tous les 36 du mois et il fallait que ce soit ce matin… Si elle n'arrivait pas à le mettre dehors avant qu'Alec soit prêt, la suite des évènements allaient être épique. Elle se leva et partit à la recherche du pantalon de pyjama et du débardeur qu'elle portait la veille, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient bien pu atterrir quand Alec l'avait déshabillée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu autre chose en tête à ce moment là… Après avoir remis la main dessus, elle les enfila et, inspirant un bon coup, passa dans le salon.

- Hey, Logan, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait accueillant.  
- Bonjour, Max, répondit-il. Désolé de débarquer chez toi comme ça, mais je dois quitter la ville quelques jours et je voulais te voir avant.  
- Tu pars ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
- Un congrès sur les nouvelles technologies à Philadelphie, expliqua rapidement le Veilleur. Je veux voir si je peux y apprendre quelques trucs qui pourraient m'aider à optimiser mon réseau.

Max écouta d'une oreille, alors qu'il se lançait dans des explications complexes sur le comment une fameuse puce dernière génération allait pouvoir l'aider à accélérer la puissance de ses transmissions, tout en limitant les risques de voir ses piratages repérés. Elle passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et intercepta le regard amusé de Cindy, levant les yeux au ciel en réaction au blabla technique dont Logan les abreuvait. La jeune transgénique se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et hésita à sortir la cafetière du placard, craignant que Logan y voit une invitation à partager leur petit déjeuner.

Sachant que Logan était intarissable lorsqu'on en venait à parler de ses chers ordinateurs, Max l'interrompit en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop sèche. Ça faisait plus de cinq minutes que le Veilleur leur faisait la conversation a sens unique et Alec allait sortir de la douche, et les deux 'hommes de sa vie' allaient se retrouver face à face, et ça allait être une expérience très désagréable, et…

- Logan, pourquoi es-tu là ? le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Non que ta présence me dérange, mais il n'est même pas huit heures…  
- Oh, oui, désolée, s'excusa-t-il, penaud. Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais déposer ce CD-rom à un de mes amis.

Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches et posa un étui sur la table de la cuisine.

- Il arrive en ville demain et ne reste que la journée, et comme je ne serai pas là…  
- Pas de problème, lui assura Max.  
- L'adresse est à l'intérieur du coffret. Je l'ai prévenu que ce serait toi qui viendrais.

Elle acquiesça, récupérant le disque d'un geste vif, et le silence tomba sur la pièce. Elle réalisa que l'eau dans la salle de bain s'était arrêtée de couler au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. Elle se mordit les lèvres et pria en silence pour que l'esprit de contradiction d'Alec ne l'ait pas empêché de se rhabiller. Que Cindy le voit dans le plus simple appareil, passe encore, mais elle doutait que le sens de l'humour de Logan aille jusque là…

Le Veilleur se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et il pâlit légèrement à la vue du jeune transgénique – habillé, constata Max avec soulagement – sortant de la chambre en sifflotant, pieds nus, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Les yeux d'Alec se posèrent sur Logan et Max le vit se tendre imperceptiblement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant.

- Logan, salua-t-il poliment le Veilleur.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de tête et le silence devint cette fois franchement pesant. Cindy vint à leur secours.

- On allait prendre le petit-déjeuner, tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda Cindy.

Elle intercepta le regard contrarié d'Alec et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Max avait peut-être rompu avec Logan, mais ils avaient décidé de rester amis après tout, alors autant respecter les règles élémentaires de la politesse.

- En fait, je vais vous laisser, dit brusquement Logan. Je dois partir tôt si je ne veux pas manquer le début de ma conférence. Au revoir, tout le monde.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste. Max laissa échapper un rire nerveux en rejoignant Alec et se lova dans ses bras.

- Plus jamais de réveils comme celui-ci, l'avertit-elle.

Il fit une moue déçue.

- Vraiment ? Dommage, l'idée de me réveiller tous les matins dans le même lit que toi commençait à me plaire…

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'estomac.

- Je parlais de Logan, idiot !  
- Dois-je en déduire que me virer de ton lit ne te tente plus ?

Max se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois coincé avec moi pour un moment, Alec, que ça te plaise ou non, murmura-t-elle, reprenant ses mots de la veille.  
- Tu sais quoi, Maxie ? Je crois que je m'y ferais…

**FIN**


End file.
